Fragile
by Chris Anthony
Summary: Jack and Kate are now married with a son. In a household filled with love they struggle to be the best parents they can be. But what happens when it it is out of their hands. Jate, with some PB&J.
1. Pregnant?

AN: This story takes place three years after Jack, Kate and the rest of the castaways were rescued off of the island. Jack and Kate are now married with a son named Riley who is three years old. Claire lives close by with Aaron who is now four, and she hasn't talked to Charlie since they left. The idea for this story is pretty sad, but I'm going to balance it out with Jate fluff whenever I can. I hope than if anyone likesthis then they will tell me what they think:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost, or the characters used in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1- Pregnant?

"Hey Kate, what's up?" Claire asked as she looked back at her close friend.

"I think…" Kate paused for a second. She bit her lip as she tried to hide her excited smile, and then she ushered Claire in the house. "Come inside,"

"Okay," Claire said breathlessly as she adjusted a sleeping Aaron on her shoulder. She placed a kiss on top of his head and then shook her head back at Kate. "He's four years old now, but he still insists that mommy carries him when he takes a nap,"

Kate giggled, "Poor thing, he looks beat."

Claire scoffed as she placed down her purse which also served as a bag of entertainment for Aaron complete with toy trucks, movies, and snacks. "One of his friends Aislyn came over earlier today and I swear they ran around the apartment at least one hundred times!" Claire smiled down at her sleeping son. "He has too much energy for me,"

"Why don't you bring him up to Riley's room, and then we can talk." Kate's cheeks flushed with a tinge of crimson as she thought about the news that she was about to tell Claire.

"So has Jack said anything about your three year anniversary tomorrow?"

"Maybe he forgot,"

"Jack forgetting your anniversary, I highly doubt that." Claire smirked. "I'm sure he's planning something extravagant behind your back, like a yacht trip around the world, a hot air balloon ride or…"

"Claire," Kate said with a laugh as she opened her three year old son's room. Kate went to the other twin bed in Riley's room and signaled for Claire to rest him down. "Hopefully Aaron doesn't wake up the second you place him down."

"Oh he would do that, so don't say it too loud. Kate can you help me take off Aaron's shoes, If I move him around too much then he's going to wake up, and I can't quite reach his little feet."

"Sure," As Kate helped take off Aaron's shoes she looked at her son. She felt bad for Riley; poor guy hadn't been feeling well last night. He slept all morning and she wanted to wake him, but she figured it was best to let him sleep.

"Has he been asleep all morning?" Claire asked tilting her head in the direction of the small body hidden underneath the covers.

"Yeah, he got a little sick last night."

"Did you cook?" Claire teased.

Kate blushed, "I did, or at least I tried to. I made Jack's favorite soup because I've been taking cooking classes. Jack wanted to go out and eat but I wanted to show him what I've learned."

"And it didn't turn out so good?"

"Well, you know Jack would never tell me unless I twisted his arm behind his back," Kate sat down on the edge of Riley's bed. She pulled back the covers and smiled to herself as she ran her hands along her son's dark brown hair. He looked so much like Jack. They had the same nose, eyes, and Riley even had Jack's ears. But Riley did have her freckles. "I still can't believe this is our life,"

Claire nodded, "When we were on the island I seriously didn't think we would ever get off, and I thought Aaron would have to grow up there," She walked over to Kate and sat down next to her. "But thankfully that isn't the case. Does Riley have a fever?"

Kate turned her hand over and felt Riley's cheek for any elevated temperatures. "He was burning up last night but the fever is breaking, I don't think my soup could've made him this sick, or at least I hope not," She kissed him on the cheek and then squeezed his hand.

Claire watched as Kate tended to Riley with adoration. "Remember how scared you were when you found out that you were pregnant on the island."

"I was terrified,"

"I know, but look at you now. You're a great mother Kate,"

"I try my best and I guess it doesn't hurt that Jack is my husband. He's so great with Riley, he's a natural…" Kate stopped when she realized that Aaron didn't have a father figure in his life.

Claire waved her hand and passed Kate a sunny smile. "No it's not a big deal, I mean Thomas left me way back when, and you know what I'm fine. I don't need him in order to raise my son. I'm doing the best I can on my own." She clasped her hands together and then started to toy with the bracelets around her wrists.

Kate smiled as she felt Riley snuggled up closer to her. She looked down at him in hopes that he was waking up but his eyelids were still closed. Kate smoothed down curly hair once more and then tucked him back underneath the covers. "Have you heard from Charlie recently?"

Claire blinked. She exhaled and then frowned as her pale blue eyes darted around Riley's room. Jack had painted the room himself. The walls were decorated with an ocean theme. Fishes were painted on the walls, mixed in with a background of deep beautiful blues, and coral reef. Claire then focused back at Kate who was watching her closely. "Well Charlie still sends me letters. I must have like a hundred of them now,"

"You keep them all?"

"No I…"

"Claire," Kate sat down next to her and then playfully nudged her. "We're friends now, all secrets and lies were left back on the island. I know you still like Charlie,"

"Well I," Claire pouted as she placed her hand against her cheek. She still wasn't ready to admit that she missed Charlie even though she did. "I thought I could trust him, and I wanted to Kate, but he let me down."

Kate nodded as she listened. "He seems to be trying."

"He does, but how do I know that he really is clean now?"

"I guess you have to take his word for it, even though I know it's hard. But Claire he's been writing to you every week for three years, that's got to mean something right?"

"I guess so, but you called me over here for a reason. Let's talk about you, I don't want to talk about me now," Claire tapped Kate's shoulder. "You sounded excited earlier, I was almost positive that you found out what Jack was planning for your anniversary tomorrow."

"Well not exactly. I was at the store buying groceries and then I thought that I should pick up something else." Kate stood up and then walked towards the door. She was smiling from ear to ear and struggling to control her giddiness. Her life was so perfect now. Never in a million years would she have expected that life would end up like this after the island. Kate placed her hand onto her stomach and then rubbed it softly. She then turned back to Claire.

Claire's eyes widened when she looked at Kate's hand on her stomach. "Are you pregnant!"

"Shh!" Kate said through a giggle as she pointed towards Riley and Aaron.

"Ohh," Claire clamped her hands over her mouth as she looked at Aaron. His eyes were starting to flutter open. "Oh no, not yet sweetie, mommy still needs a break." Claire quickly got up and followed Kate out of the room. She closed the door quietly and looked back at Kate with her mouth agape. "Kate, congratulations!"

"Well I don't know yet. I just brought a pregnancy test the other day but I haven't taken it yet."

"Have you been feeling sick lately?"

"Not that much, but I have missed my period so…"

"Well what are you waiting for, don't you want to know?" Claire ushered.

"I do, and I know that if I am pregnant for the second time then Jack would be so happy. He loves kids Claire, even when I'm at work he comes to visit me at the shelter and spends time with the kids there."

"He's a great father," Claire replied with a nod. "And if you are pregnant, then what better timing with your three year anniversary tomorrow."

"I know, I guess I'm scared to take the test. I've been so excited these last couple of days thinking about it, and whenever I look at Jack I want to tell him, but I have to be sure."

"I understand," Claire smiled.

"See what Riley's done to me. I did not want to be a mother before he was born. I couldn't get him to stop crying, he wouldn't eat, and I was positive that my son hated me. I even told Jack that we weren't having any other children."

Claire giggled, "All of that sounds familiar. I remember that I had to ask Locke or Char…" She paused and then waved her hands in the air. "Remember how Jack taught you how to take care of Riley?"

"Jack sent me through mommy classes," Kate filled in with a grin.

Claire giggled, "Yeah that's right,"

Kate smiled fondly at the flashback of Jack showing her how to change diapers, and then how to hold a baby. She was so clueless back then "But look at Riley now, he's a great kid. So I guess I'm not that horrible of mother." Kate wrapped her arms around her body as she glanced towards his room. "I'm going to ask Jack to bring Riley home a Happy Meal, because he loves them,"

"Aaron does too, I'm sure Riley will feel better when he wakes up. You said his fever was breaking, so he probably just needs a little more rest."

"Yeah, Jack's worrying is starting to rub off on me, and he's the calm one these days. He is even starting to tell _me_ not to worry so much. I guess I do need to take it easy."

"You do," Claire placed her hands on the banister and then looked down. They had all come a long way since the island. She was now an assistant at a pediatric office, and a sitter for Kate and Jack whenever she was off or they were at work. Life was different, and she was happy, but at the same time she was lonely. Even though Kate was her close friend she would never admit it, but she did miss Charlie. Claire tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear, and then focused back on Kate who was twirling her wedding band around her finger.

"I'm going to take the test," Kate fanned herself nervously as she took in a deep breath. "I don't even know why I'm making that big of deal out of this,"

"You know how happy Jack will be that's why," Claire tilted her head to the side as she rubbed Kate's back. "I'll go make us some tea okay,"

"And I'll go…" Kate nodded as she took in another deep breath. "I'll go take the test,"

Claire watched as Kate walked down the hallway and smiled to herself. "I'll be downstairs,"

* * *

Kate sat down on the edge of the bed she shared with Jack. She smiled to herself as she turned her wedding band around her finger. Every morning she woke up next to Jack she had to do a reality check, because she wasn't in jail thanks to Jack. He had hired the best lawyer he could find, and by some miracle she had only been sentenced to four months in prison, with monthly check ups by a parole officer once released, and five years of community service. Although, the check ups by the parole officer got a little tiring at times, it felt good to be free, and even better because she was with Jack and her son.

Kate closed her eyes as she tilted her head backwards. She imagined the look on Jack's face when he found out that she was pregnant with Riley. Even though they were on the island and everything around then didn't make any sense he was happy. Kate had thought he was crazy at the time because she didn't want to raise a kid on that crazy island, but thankfully they had been rescued shortly after Riley was born. After sitting for a while deep in thought Kate's eyes started to drift around the room. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she looked at the pictures on the press. She stood up and walked across the beige carpet towards them. Kate picked up the last picture that they had taken. It was a family portrait, and Riley was dressed up in a baseball uniform and he was sitting on her lap, while Jack's arm was wrapped around her shoulders. They all wore wide smiles, genuine happy smiles. Kate covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed with joy. Whenever she looked at this picture she was reminded of how fortunate she was. Her life was normal now. Normal. Kate placed down the portrait and glanced towards the closet she shared with Jack.

She walked towards the closet. Golden Georgian sunlight spilled in through the blinds and bathed their spacious room with light. Kate opened the window quickly and glanced outside, the weather was beautiful. She breathed in the fresh air, and then rested her head against the screen. It was time to stop procrastinating, Claire was here, and both Riley and Aaron were asleep so it was probably best to take the test now. Kate breathed in and out slowly. As she closed her eyes she imagined Jack standing in front of her. He was smiling back at her reassuringly, with his hands on her shoulders, and he was counting to five. Kate opened her eyes. She was ready now.

Kate walked towards the closet. She flipped on the light and then glanced at Jack's side. He had a lot of suits for meetings, and scrubs for work, Jack dressed rather well. She smiled to herself as she thought about what he would wear for there anniversary tomorrow. There was no way Jack would forget their anniversary, and he was probably planning something really big. Her cheeks flushed with warmth as she went over to her side of the closet. He was such a romantic. Kate bent downwards and pulled the top off of a purple bin. Inside the bin were pictures of her with Jack, and Riley and even a couple with Claire. Her heart beat with joy as she thought about her family. She had been all alone her entire life, but now here she was, a mother, a wife, and a good friend to Claire.. She had three years to get used to this reality but it still hadn't set in yet. Her hands then came across the pregnancy test. There were no secrets between her and Jack, but still she didn't want him to get excited if it was just a false alarm.

Kate looked at the home pregnancy test box for a while and then she stood up. Claire was right she had to know. It was a relief having easy access to pregnancy tests, because if she were still on the island then she would've had to ask Sawyer, because he was the island hoarder. Kate smiled at the thought of Sawyer, she thought about him often because after they were rescued he had disappeared and no one had heard from him since. She shook her head because she couldn't worry about Sawyer now. Kate stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She smiled in surprise when she noticed a folded piece of paper on the sink counter next to an assortment of flowers.

"Ohh Jack," Kate cooed. She had been so excited about the 'possible pregnancy' and also worrying about Riley that she hadn't even noticed the flowers or the note. Kate reached for the letter and then started to read.

_Hey sweetheart,_

_You were knocked out this morning so I didn't want to wake you. I was about to make breakfast but the alarm clock didn't go off this morning so I was a little late. I was thinking we could go to dinner if Riley is feeling a little better, I'll call later. Oh, and tomorrow is some special day, but I just can't remember what it is? Can you? I love you Kate, give Riley a kiss for me, and I'll see you when I get home. _

_Love, Jack_

Kate placed down the note and peered into the mirror. She had to look away because the goofy, lovesick smile on her face was so pathetic. Kate opened the pregnancy kit and then picked up the stick. Thankfully she had experience with these things thanks to Riley. Kate then prepared to take the test.

* * *

"Jack Shepard the man of the hour,"

Jack smiled at his friend Cameron as he approached and then closed his flip phone. He was in the break room about to call Kate to check on her and Riley. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Not much, it's a slow day in the OR today, and I am bored out of my mind. Are you about to call your wife?"

Jack smiled, "Am I that obvious?"

Cameron shrugged and then reached in his bagged lunch for a sandwich. "Whenever you're on break you, talk to Kate or Riley the entire time. And I see you looking over here, so before you even ask, yes my wife packs my lunch."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Jack chuckled.

"Kate doesn't make you a lunch,"

Jack laughed, "I'm not exactly in Middle School here, and Kate doesn't cook that much. Either I cook, or we go out to eat."

"I see, so how's Riley?"

"He's feeling a little under the weather today so I just want to check on him." Jack leaned forward as he thought about Kate. "Tomorrow is our anniversary."

"Wow, three years and counting Shepard, and I can tell that's going to last," Cameron nodded approvingly. His dark brown eyes lit up as he looked back at Jack. "So knowing you, I can only guess that you're pulling out all the stops. What is it that you are planning Jack? And you whisking her off to Manhattan for the night and taking her to a spa, and then a five star restaurant?"

Jack shook his head, "I'm still working everything out, but we're not going to Manhattan. I have to work the next day."

Cameron grinned. "I see,"

"Well, I will be back," Jack patted the middle aged African-American male on his back and then signaled towards his phone. "I'm going to call Kate,"

"Tell her I said Hi,"

"I will Cameron," Jack replied with a smile. He glanced down at his watch and smiled when he noticed that he still had fifteen minutes left. Jack walked briskly towards the exit. He stepped outside of the hospital in Savannah where he worked. Out of all the places to live in the United States he was still surprised that they had chosen Georgia, but as of now he liked it, and so did Riley and Kate. Jack lowered himself down on a bench and then called home.

Claire answered.

"Claire, how are you doing?" Jack said.

"Jack, hey, I'm good. Did you want to talk to Kate?"

"I did, is Riley up yet?"

Claire glanced towards the closed room, where both Riley and Aaron were sleeping. "No, but Kate said that his fever is breaking. I'll go get her, hold on one second Jack,"

"Thanks Claire," Jack waited. He pulled out his wallet and looked over the reservations to The Fritz, one of the most expensive restaurants in Atlanta, and behind that were reservations for both Claire and Kate to the spa. He smiled, they both deserved a break, and while they went to the spa he would watch both Aaron and Riley. As Jack got ready to tuck the reservations away a picture of Kate and Riley fell onto the sidewalk. He quickly scooped it up, and then smiled in remembrance of the day that Kate had been released from jail. Riley used to always cry when she held him on the island, but that day he didn't want to be held by anyone else. Jack smiled from ear to ear. It was amazing how much the island had changed him, who'd of thought that a place with monsters, and secrets would lead to this. A real life. He closed his eyes as he thought about getting home to his family. Work was his second priority, and Kate and Riley were definitely his first.

While he was immersed in his thoughts Jack realized that Kate still hadn't come to the phone. "Kate, my break is going to be over soon," He said to no one in particular. Jack raised an eyebrow. Where was she?

* * *

Claire tapped on the door. "Kate, Jack is on the phone,"

"Hold on one second," Kate called.

Claire waited outside and a couple of minutes later Kate came to the door. "Well?"

"I just took it so I don't know yet," Kate quickly headed towards the stairs. Aaron opened the door and then stepped out.

"Hi Mrs. Kate," He said with a smile.

"Hey Aaron," Kate patted him on the head and then quickly ran down the stairs to get the phone.

"Good Afternoon, did you have a good sleep?" Claire walked towards Aaron and then got down on her knees so she could give him a hug. She noticed that Aaron looked a little sad so she placed her hand underneath his chin. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Riley," Aaron pointed towards the room.

Claire affectionately squeezed Aaron's cheeks. "Well he doesn't feel to well,"

"I asked him to play,"

Claire pouted back at Aaron, "You woke him up honey?"

"I did, was that bad?"

"No, it wasn't bad it's just…we should let Riley get his rest okay,"

"Well who can play with me?"

"I will," Claire said with a wide smile. "Go hide!"

Aaron giggled and then clapped his hands. Within seconds he was running down the hallway.

"No stairs!" Claire exclaimed.

"I know!" Aaron called back giddily. He ran towards the extra bedroom on the second floor and then closed the door.

Claire sighed as she watched him. Charlie had been such a big part of Aaron's life when he was a baby, and it didn't seem right that Aaron didn't even know who he was. Claire bit her lip. She reached in her pocket and pulled out the letter that had arrived in the mail this morning. It was post-marked from Los Angeles, Charlie never seemed to stay in the same place these days. Claire thought about opening the letter, but then she decided against it. The letter went back into her pocket as she walked towards the guest room to find Aaron.

* * *

After getting off the phone with Jack, Kate headed back upstairs. She resisted the urge to check on the test right away, and instead checked on her son. Kate opened the door slightly. She smiled in relief when she saw Riley getting up from the bed. He stretched out his arms and then wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Mommy, I feel better," He replied.

"You do, well that's great." Kate quickly checked his temperature. Her eyebrows dropped low over her eyes when she noticed that he still was a little hot. "Sweetie, are you sure?"

"Aaron told me I was no fun," The child pouted.

"He did," Kate laughed as she massaged Riley's arm.

He nodded as he reached for the heart shaped necklace, Jack had given her for Christmas, and started to play around with it.. "I don't want to lie in bed all day, can I play?"

"You can play with Aaron, but only if you feel better?"

Riley seemed to think it over, he let go of Kate's necklace and then placed his hand to his mouth. "All better!"

Kate felt his forehead once again. She didn't think that he was feeling better, but then again she had been the worrier the last couple of days. Kate bit her tongue as she stared deep into Riley's hazel eyes with flecks of yellow swimming around the pupil. He looked so much like Jack, so handsome, and adorable. "Of course you can Ry,"

"Thank you," Riley leaned forward.

"Ohh," Kate replied pleasantly as she accepted a hug from Riley. He wrapped his little arms around her back and rested his cheek against her own. He was still burning up, was his fever breaking?

Kate gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "The second you start to fill a little sick, you'll tell mommy right?"

"Like if I get a booboo, or my tummy starts to hurt?"

Kate smiled, "Yes Riley,"

He nodded, and then walked out the room.

Kate placed her hand to her cheeks. If he felt sick then he wouldn't ask her to play with Aaron right? She stood up and then dusted her hands on her jeans. Kate looked at Riley's toy chest before she left and her mouth dropped open in surprise when she noticed that a toy airplane was sitting on top. Riley didn't have any airplanes so it had to be Aaron's. Kate slowly walked towards the toy and then picked it up. On the small white plane was a sticky picture that could easily be pulled off of a captain. Kate flipped the plane over and scowled when she read the words underneath. "You're captain speaking Ben Sawyer,"

Sawyer. Kate placed down the plane. Sawyer wasn't that uncommon of a last name so maybe it was just a coincidence, but where was he? How could someone just disappear into thin air? Although she was perfectly happy with her life now, she still thought about him often. Even if Sawyer hadn't been there for her trial, or her wedding, she still cared about him. Hopefully he was okay wherever he was.

Kate exited Riley's room and then closed the door behind her. "Woah," She quickly stepped back when Riley and Aaron ran past with Claire following close behind.

"Auntie Claire is a monster!" Riley giggled.

"Grr," Claire said playfully. She stopped by Kate and then rested her hand against the wall so she could catch her breath. "Ha, Auntie Claire doesn't like to do all this running."

Kate smiled as she continued to think about the plane.

Claire studied Kate's concerned expression with worry. "I'm sure Riley is fine look at him,"

"Oh, I know." Kate glanced at Riley who was now with Aaron who was trying to get into the 2nd bathroom outside of Jack and Kate's room.

"Oh no, Aaron's been going through this stage where he wants to be a dog." Claire placed her hand to her forehead as she watched her son. "Aaron! I can get you water from the sink…Aaron…Aaron Littleton!" Claire sighed as her hands dropped down to her hips, "He never listens to me! I'll be right back,"

Kate watched as Claire quickly walked towards Aaron. Riley sat down and rested his back against the wall. He smiled as he watched Claire quickly pull Aaron away from the toilet. Kate walked over to him, "You okay,"

"Just resting," He said with a wide smile. Riley then jumped up, "Done!"

Kate looked down. She couldn't make him lay down if he didn't want to.

Claire rested Aaron down and then closed the bathroom door, "Aaron, you've got to stop this. You're not a dog,"

"I want to be like Vincent! When will Walt and Mr. Michael come back with him?"

"Well they don't live in Georgia,"

"Then we should move by Vincent,"

Claire giggled, "Sure honey, whatever you say."

"I'll pack my bags, come help me Riley!" Aaron jumped up in the air and then ran down the hallway towards Riley's room.

Riley walked after him. He looked completely zapped of energy.

Claire sighed, "I can tell already that Aaron is going to be a handful," She then smiled, "He is so active I think I need to find a sports club for four year olds!"

"He can stay over here tonight if you want, I'm sure Riley would like that." Kate offered.

Claire waved her hands, "No way, your anniversary is tomorrow, so you should be well rested and believe me if Aaron stays over the night then you won't get a wink of sleep." Claire glanced down the hallway and watched as Aaron tried to pull down a vase. "Aaron!"

Kate smiled as she watched after them. She glanced towards her closed door. It had been at least ten minutes since she had taken the test so the results should be ready. Kate opened the door and stepped back inside. She made a beeline towards the bathroom and picked up the test that was waiting on the edge of the sink. Kate bit her lip nervously before she looked down.

The test was positive. She was pregnant with their second child. Kate smiled in relief, and placed her hands to her cheeks as she looked upwards with joy. Riley was going to have another little brother or sister, and she and Jack were going to have another child.


	2. Hopeless Romantic

Thanks so much to lostlover514, nikki-da-latina, kballgetlost, hilsfoolishginger, IluvLost9393, Dogwood Flowers, and jimmy-barnes13 for reviewing. I appreciated your support on the first chapter:) Also, I'm going to be updating this story with addition to my other story Slow Heat in Heaven, I'll be writing these both. Thanks again guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Lost"…and all that other good stuff. All I own is Riley at the moment.

Chapter 2- Hopeless Romantic

Later that day, Kate opened her eyes. She looked down at her watch in uncertainty and then let out a tired yawn when she realized that it was almost eight o' clock. Claire and Aaron had left earlier, and all she could remember was going upstairs to check on her son. Kate sat up and then looked around the room. She was still in Riley's room, but the light was on now, and it had been off when she had come upstairs to check on him earlier. Wow, how long had she been asleep? Kate placed her hand to her forehead and then wiped the sleep out of her eyes. She had been lying next to Riley, but he wasn't next to her anymore.

"Riley?" Kate called. She swung her legs over the bed and then quickly looked around the room. "Baby, where are you?" Kate opened the closet. She bit her lip nervously and then stepped out of the room. Where was he? "Riley," She called again. Kate then checked the bathroom, the house was quiet. She was starting to panic. He had been sick all day, so he should still be in bed resting. Quickly she walked into the room she shared with Jack. Kate let out a sigh of relief when she saw Jack and Riley on the bed. Her hand went to her heart as she struggled to catch her breath. "Jack, why didn't you wake me?"

Jack held out his hand signaling for Kate to take it.

She tilted her head to the side, and then looked at Riley. He smiled back at her, with his hazel eyes glowing vibrantly. "Look mommy," He pointed towards the television.

Kate glanced towards the television and smiled when she saw that _Spongebob Sqaure Pants_ was on, since it was Riley's favorite show. "Oh Spongebob," Kate said.

"And Patrick," Riley added.

"And Patrick," Kate repeated in order to appease her son. She walked over to Jack slowly and then placed her hand inside of his. He gently massaged her skin and then tugged on her arm a little so he could pull her towards him. Butterflies floated around her stomach as Jack pulled her into a kiss. Kate sighed to herself as she wrapped her arms tightly around Jack's neck. "You smell good," She whispered into his ear.

Riley laughed at the television.

Kate watched their son in relief. He seemed so much better now. Earlier he had been sluggish and weak, but now he was back to his jovial self.

"I took a shower, it's my body wash," Jack filled in. He trailed his hands through Kate's chocolate curls and then rested his hand against her face. "I missed you,"

Kate playfully rolled her eyes, "You were just at work for eight hours,"

"I still missed you, I was tempted to come by during my lunch break and give you a little visit, but I realized that Claire was here and you ladies probably had 'girls talk' to catch up on." Jack pulled Kate down into his lap.

Kate glanced at Riley once again who wasn't paying them any attention, and relaxed against Jack's chest. Jack linked his hands in between her own and then placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She squirmed away from him as his moustache and beard tickled her skin. "You need to shave,"

"I will for tomorrow,"

"Oh tomorrow?" Kate asked teasingly.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Jack repeated. He rested his chin on Kate's shoulder and then breathed in the fresh floral scent of her hair. "Tomorrow is a special day for both of us,"

Riley rested his back against Jack's arm.

"You hungry buddy?" Jack asked taking his attention away from Kate for a second.

Kate smiled up at Jack and then looked at Riley who nodded.

Jack wrapped his other arm around Riley and brought him closer. "Dinner will be ready soon, and I got a little present for you."

Riley looked up, "Really?"

"Really," Jack repeated warmly. He gently swiped Riley's bangs away from his eyes and then rested his hand on top of his head. "I'll give it tomorrow…and you," Jack nudged Kate.

"Me?"

"I have something for you too."

Kate smiled. She had something for him as well. A baby. Her cheeks flushed with warmth as she looked down. Jack rested his hand against her stomach. She looked up at him in surprise. There was no way that he knew about the pregnancy test because she had disposed of it. Kate looked back at him suspiciously, but Jack's adoring smile didn't give much away. Because he always looked at her like that, as if she was the most important person in this world. Well next to Riley of course. "You have something for me?"

"Don't I always?"

"Jack, what did I tell you about the random presents," Kate crawled away from him and then jokingly tossed a pillow at his head. "How much jewelry does a girl need? Especially me, you know I'm a jeans and tee-shirt kind of gal,"

Jack caught the pillow in midair. "That cleans up nicely might I add,"

"I can't see Spongebob, mommy," Riley said to Kate with a pout.

"Oh," Kate quickly got out of Riley's view and then laughed back at Jack. "I'm sorry Ry, I should know better than to try and compete with Spongebob,"

"That's not true," He said quietly.

Jack stood up and walked over to Kate. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Will you come help me with dinner?"

"You want me near a stove, oh Jack that is a big mistake."

"Not really, will be right back Riley,"

"Okay,"

Once Jack and Kate were outside of the room, Jack wrapped Kate in his arms. He took her by surprise and then swept her off of her feet. She didn't have a chance to compose herself before Jack's lips were pressed against her own. As she sampled his soft lips, Kate drew in his breath, and his very soul. She placed her hands against his cheeks and kissed him harder. Jack had just been gone for eight hours. But yet it felt like a whole day. He rubbed her back affectionately as he let her down.

Kate blushed as she leaned into him.

"Kiss me again," Jack whispered.

Kate placed her hand against his chest. Jack's eyes danced with affection as he looked back at her. She knew that he wasn't like this at work. He was such an incredibly focused, determined, and a hard worker that if she didn't know him personally, then she would've never guessed that he was like this. A hopeless romantic. Kate smiled to herself as she looked down. Speaking of hopeless romantics, when did she become one herself?

"You're going to leave me hanging Kate?" Jack asked. He smiled, and then chuckled to himself. "I was looking forward to this all day."

"To kissing me?" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow. She playfully pushed him. Jack circled his hand around Kate's wrist and pulled her closer. He rested his nose against hers. "Actually I did, because after a while its gets tiring barking orders at people." Jack waited a while. "I was kidding,"

Kate blushed.

"I don't order anyone around at work,"

Kate nodded slowly, "Uh huh,"

"Hey," He gently squeezed her side.

Kate laughed, "Stop I'm ticklish."

"I've been working on my 'bossy tendencies' as you so eloquently called it back on the island. My co-workers haven't complained yet." Jack kissed Kate's cheek and then turned around to walk down the stairs. "I thought we could have dinner outside it's nice out,"

"It is," Kate placed her hands on Jack's shoulders as she followed him downstairs. "Riley seems to be feeling better."

"He was wide awake when I got home."

"He was?"

"Yeah, he came down the stairs and greeted me at the door with a hug. And then showed me a picture that he had been working on…well there were two pictures,"

"Oh," Kate said with a smile. She still felt horrible for falling asleep on his bed next to him.

"He said that you were taking up all the space on his bed,"

Kate laughed, "I was not! I was just…holding him. He was lying in bed and I…" Kate paused as she looked back at Jack who was on the brink of laughter. "He didn't say that did he?"

"Nope, made it up."

"Jack!" Kate hit him on the shoulder. "You've been playing around a lot lately,"

"You can't take the heat?" Jack asked teasingly as he opened the stove to check on the Baked Ziti that he was cooking.

"No, I can take the heat. You're supposed to be the one that can't take the heat." Kate pointed out as she crossed her arms. She shook her head as she watched Jack smile. He wanted to laugh at her, Kate could tell so she hit him again.

"Be nice," Jack said jokingly. "Could you get me a fork from the drawer?"

Kate opened the drawer and then handed Jack a fork. She watched with interest as Jack dipped the fork into the delicious looking pasta. Her mouth watered as she watched the fork sever off a piece of the pasta mixed with sauce, cheese and ground beef. She used to call herself more or less of a vegetarian, but since marrying Jack she had officially converted. He was too great of a cook, for her to be sitting around and feasting on salads, and soy bean products while Jack and Riley had steak.

"Try some," Jack placed his hand underneath Kate's chin and then brought the food closer to her mouth. "Wait a second," Jack blew on the food, "It's kind of hot,"

Kate laughed, "I'm not Riley,"

Jack blushed, "Okay, try it now,"

Kate took a bite of the baked ziti. She chewed on the food thoughtfully for a couple of seconds, and then her green eyes lit up. It was good. If only she could cook like Jack. Kate licked her lips. She shook her shoulders, and then gave him double thumbs up. "Now I want more,"

"So you like it?"

"It was delicious," Kate went around to the other side of Jack. She grabbed the fork out of his hand and then took another bite. "You better take this fork away from me before I finish all of this off,"

Jack took the fork, "I've been thinking about something," He reached for Kate's hand and took her towards the table. On the table sat two pictures that were obviously drawn by a child. "Riley gave me these when he met me at the door."

Kate accepted the pictures from Jack and looked them over. One of them was of a stick figure with a big head lying on what looked like a bed. "Is this supposed to be me?"

Jack grinned, "Oh not that one, I think Riley drew that while you were sleeping," He quickly brought the first picture to the side. "What do you think about this one?"

Kate looked over the picture of five stick figures. They all looked the same but there were names to separate them. Mommy, Daddy, Riley, Ant Claire…Kate smiled, "Ant Claire,"

Jack smiled, "Aunt Claire,"

"I know, it's cute," Kate placed down the picture, but Jack picked it back up. "Am I missing something?"

"Brother Aaron," Jack pointed out. He looked back at Kate hopefully and then rested the picture back down.

"Riley has always called Aaron his brother," Kate said with a smile.

Jack nodded. "I know," He rested his hands against the stone table and then leaned back against it. "What do you think about…" Jack's voice trailed off as Riley came into the kitchen with them.

"Is dinner almost ready?" He rubbed his stomach.

"Just one second, and it'll be done," Jack touched Kate's arm softly and then looked down at the picture once more. When she didn't seem to pick up on his desire for another child, he decided to let it go. Jack walked over to Riley and then picked him up. "Little man, want to help daddy finish cooking?"

Riley placed his hand on Jack's face, "Yes!"

"Yes!" Jack repeated as he walked over to the stove.

Kate smiled as she watched Jack with Riley. She knew why Jack was referring to Riley's picture. He wanted another child. Kate looked down at the floor as she smiled to herself. Her hand went to her stomach once again.

Jack glanced at her over his shoulder.

Kate looked up in time and then dropped her hand. She would wait to tell Jack tomorrow, on their anniversary. Kate bit her lip, because smiling was contagious right now. "I'll go set up the table outside,"

She walked towards the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice, and three cups from the cabinet. Riley liked his _Spongebob_ cup so she made sure to grab that. Kate stepped outside afterwards. Her mouth dropped open in pleasant shock. The back yard was decorated with lights, the trees had yellow lights around them and the walkway was decorated with candles. They were all lit and leading towards the table. Kate placed her hand to her mouth as she looked at the table. A fresh vase of roses waited on a cream tablecloth along with two candles.

Kate paused for a second, and just looked. It was dark outside, but the candles lit up the night. She placed her hand against her cheek and then smiled again. Jack had worked eight hours, but he still had enough time to come home, cook dinner, and then do all of this. Kate grinned to herself like an idiot as she placed down the cups.

She turned around and watched as Jack and Riley came out of the house. Riley was holding his plate, while Jack had both of theirs. "Jack, how long did all of this take?"

"Not long at all," Jack sat down their plates and then helped Riley into his chair.

"Thanks dad,"

"You're welcome," Jack replied. He noticed that Kate was still standing up. Jack placed his hand on Kate's lower back and then held out the chair for her, "There you go,"

"Jack, you didn't have to do all of this,"

"Why not,"

"You worked all day,"

"So, that doesn't mean I don't have time for my family afterwards," Jack smiled to himself and then stroked Kate's cheek. "I was planning this all day so don't worry about it, and eight hours is nothing believe me."

Kate kissed Jack on the cheek.

"Mmm," He mumbled.

Kate stared deep into Jack's eyes. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Jack said. He kissed Kate on the lips quickly, and after she had sat down Jack went over to his seat.

Riley had already started eating. "This is good,"

"You like it?" Jack asked as he picked up his fork.

Riley nodded up and down. He had a little bit of sauce on his chin, so Kate reached for her napkin and wiped it off.

"Thank you," He said as he focused back on his dinner.

"You're welcome Ry," Kate said softly. She was so glad that he was feeling better, because now she felt like a weight had been taken off of her shoulders.

After they were finished eating Jack insisted on cleaning the table.

Riley wanted to run around outside for a little while, so Kate stayed outside with him. She watched as he ran, he fell a couple of times, but he got back up like a champ and continued his workout. Kate rested her hand against her cheek. It was hard to believe that Riley was going to have another brother or sister. Kate wanted a girl. She smiled to herself, but if they were having another boy then she wished that he would be just like Riley. Because he was such a good kid.

Jack joined them back outside after he had finished loading the dishwasher and straightening up the kitchen. "I took Riley to the store the other day and he saw this boat, it was on sale so I got it for him,"

"You get him everything he wants,"

"Well he deserves it Kate," Jack replied.

"I know he does, I'm surprised that he hasn't gotten spoiled yet." Kate teased.

"By the way I've talked to Claire already," Jack replied.

Kate's eyes widened. Claire wouldn't tell Jack about the baby would she? She looked at Jack curiously. "What do you mean you've talked to Claire already?"

"Tomorrow I'm going to be watching both Riley and Aaron while you and Claire go shopping."

"Shopping?"

Jack nodded, "For Atlanta tomorrow,"

Kate gasped, "Atlanta!"

"I've made some plans for our anniversary, but before all of that you and Claire are going to go shopping." Jack reached in his pocket for his wallet and then pulled out his credit card and two tickets. "Buy whatever you want, and these tickets are to the spa."

"Jack, what…"

"Tomorrow is our anniversary. You don't expect us to just sit at home do you? I want to take you out, and Claire's offered to watch Riley for the night tomorrow." Jack stood up. "We're going to a really nice restaurant so don't be afraid to pick up your first choice, money isn't an option all that matters is if you like it,"

"Money is an option,"

Jack shook his head as he clicked his tongue. "No, it's not. I want you to look beautiful tomorrow, even though I know it'll be effortless."

Kate jumped up and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. He placed his hands around her waist and picked her up with ease. She held onto him tightly as they kissed. Jack let her back down on her feet a couple of seconds later.

"I have a present for you too," Kate whispered.

"You don't have to get me anything, all I want is you." Jack smiled back at Kate as he stroked her face. "I'm a simple guy,"

"And I'm a simple girl, I don't need jewelry, or fancy dresses."

"Too bad, I'm still going to get them for you. And you already gave me this speech." Jack chuckled.

Riley ran over to them. He held out his hands to Kate. She picked him up and balanced him on her hip. "You ready to go inside now?"

"Please," He said.

"I'll take care of out here," Jack replied.

"No let me," Kate offered.

Jack shook his head, "I got it Kate, you go on inside with Riley,"

"Atlanta?" Kate asked still in shock.

"Yeah, did you not want to go to Atlanta?"

"Of course I do," Kate's eyes lingered on Jack's for a while and then she disappeared inside.

Jack watched after her. He started to clean up, and then his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. It was Charlie. Jack answered, "Hey Charlie,"

"Hey Jack, is this a bad time?"

"No, Charlie its good, what's going on?"

"I haven't checked on Claire and Aaron in a while and…" There was a pause on the other line.

Jack wasn't sure what to say so he sat down.

"Claire could never know that I'm checking on her this way, I just want to make sure she is okay."

"She's doing good Charlie,"

"Thanks for looking after her for me Jack,"

"How are you doing?"

"Me…oh it doesn't really matter. I just wanted to check up on Claire and Aaron. I'm sure he's gotten big…well, I know you have to get back to Kate and Riley so I'm going to leave you. Thanks again, Jack."

"Charlie,"

"Yes,"

"Maybe you should call her,"

"I couldn't."

"Why not? You've been writing Claire letters for three years…"

"And what if she hangs up on me,"

"Charlie," Jack said with a sigh.

"In my head I still think that one day there could be hope for us. But if I call her now and she bloody hangs up on me, then I will know it's over, and I don't want to face that. Not now, I'd rather keep my hope Jack, I don't expect you to understand because you have Kate and Riley, but I've got nothing left but Claire…and I don't want to lose that."

Jack remained silent as he listed to Charlie.

"She's all I've got left,"

"Tell her that,"

"I've told her that for three years,"

"Call her Charlie," Jack suggested once more. He looked up at the moonlight and then turned around when he heard Kate and Riley laughing in the kitchen.

"I can't." Charlie said in a defeated tone. "Get back to your family Jack, I'm sorry for calling you,"

Before Jack could answer Charlie had hung up.


	3. Sunset over the Marina

AN: Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed last chapter! I am so glad that you guys seem to like this story so far, your feedback is kind and I appreciate it so much. Also for readers of "Slow Heat" I know I promised to update that story first but a big chapter is coming up and with finals and tests I need a little more time to work on that one so hopefully around May 17 (year anniversary of the story!) a new chapter will be up. Thanks for being so patient with me. The next chapter of Fragile most likely will be after I finish up this semester because its crunch time, and I need to focus on finals.

Karen: I do love 8th and Ocean it's an awesome show! I was a little worried when I thought Britt was leaving…but you like Britt and Teddy? I used to like them until Heidi came along…but if you want I could try and write something for you. Just let me know:)

* * *

Chapter 3- Sunset over the Marina

Jack had a routine every morning before he went to work. Once the clock struck 6, he was up and ready for the day. The first thing he did every morning was kiss his wife, who usually didn't get up until about 7, and then he checked on Riley. Mornings were important to Jack, because depending on how the day started out, he got a feel for how the rest of the day would be. And since he was a doctor at one of the best hospitals in Savannah, Georgia, it was always his intention to make sure everything worked smoothly. Some days when the weather was nice, and a cool breeze was rolling off of the marina, Jack went for a run. He ran about a mile down the road, turned around, and on the way back stopped at the flower shop to pick up something for Kate. And last but not least, Jack used the rest of his time to prepare breakfast, and then set the table before both Kate and Riley got up. However, today just wasn't any regular day. Today was his anniversary. Three years ago Kate Austen became Kate Shepard, and he became the happiest man on the face of this earth.

Their anniversary couldn't be like any other day, because Jack wouldn't allow it. First of all, Jack had the entire day off, so he could indulge Kate, give her his complete attention, and bring the world to her feet. Kate deserved to be spoiled. Because she was the light in Jack's life, and the reason he had managed to find peace within himself after years of bitterness with his father. Upon crashing on the island, Jack had been in a dark place. He found out that his father had passed away in Australia, and it didn't help that he blamed himself for Christian's downfall. So when everyone came to him to be the leader he didn't want to do it. His life was just as messed up as theirs', and he was in no role to be leader, but Kate had been the voice that had given him reason and the purpose to take charge. He could still remember the way she had helped him stitch up his bloody cut the first day of the crash. She had been so scared, but yet Kate had allowed herself to get close to him. With her gentle touch, beautiful green eyes, and her way of always knowing the right thing to say she had sewed him back together.

Kate was the love of his life. And today they were celebrating their three year anniversary. Jack wasn't going to take his usual mile run even though he had set the alarm for five o' clock. There were a lot of things that he needed to do before Kate woke up at seven. He needed to shower, get breakfast ready, and last but not least make sure that the yacht was ready for him to take Kate and Riley around the marina. He wasn't able to take the yacht out as much as he would like, because he worked most of the time. And even though Jack had never been the materialistic type of person, the modestly sized yacht served its purpose as a reason to getaway with his family.

The alarm went off shaking Jack from the lightest stages of sleep. He opened his hazel eyes wincing at the tiniest sliver of light that was sneaking through the closed curtains. Kate was next to him. Jack yawned tiredly as he looked down at his wife. His beautiful wife, who looked like a work of art, any time of the day, and in any situation. Kate's hand was placed against his chest, and her nose rested against his cheek. She was sleeping so peacefully that Jack didn't want to wake her.

Jack kissed Kate on top of her tasseled chocolate tresses which were covering her face, and then pulled back the covers. Jack felt bad, because he had seen Kate turn off his alarm and set her own. He knew that she wanted to beat him, and wake up before dawn so she could plan her own surprise, but Jack was selfish and he wanted to shower Kate with his love, not the other way around. As he sat up Jack looked around the dark room, and allowed his eyes to adjust to the faint light. He was tired but there was no time to give himself a couple more seconds to wake up. After breakfast and a trip around the marina, Claire was coming over with Aaron so she could go with Kate to the spa, and during that time Jack would have to fulfill his babysitting duties. He figured that he would take Aaron and Riley to the beach for the day, and then when Kate and Claire came back he would be ready to wisk Kate to Atlanta.

Yes, he had it all planned out. Jack opened their bathroom door, and then closed it behind him so the bathroom light wouldn't wake Kate. As he looked into the mirror, he realized that he needed to shave. Jack wanted to be fresh for today, clean shaven. Kate liked his stubble and she preferred that he kept just the right amount, but since they were going to be attending one of the finest restaurants in Atlanta, the stubble would have to go. Jack dropped down to look underneath the sink, and pulled out a packet of razors and some Gillette shaving foam.

Fifteen minutes later Jack was shaved, showered, and out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. From the dresser he pulled out a pair of boxers, and then moved towards the closet he shared with Kate to take out some khaki pants, with a stripped blue and white button down shirt. He got dressed in record speed, and lastly sprayed on Kate's favorite cologne on him. When he wore this particular cologne, Curve, Kate was always close by breathing him in. Jack thought it was hilarious, but at the same time he had learned how to make his cologne work for him and the mood. Marriage had changed them both in odd ways, but in Jack's eyes they had both changed for the best.

Jack glanced at Kate one last time before disappearing outside. She was now holding onto his pillow as if it was him. He smiled to himself and closed the door. Jack checked on his son next. The room was dark so he stepped inside. Riley was still asleep as well. Jack sat down on the edge of his son's bed and ran his hands over Riley's dark brown hair. Unable to resist Jack leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hopefully, Kate will consider giving you another sister or brother, so you and Aaron can have someone else to play with." Jack checked Riley's temperature and was relieved to see that Riley didn't have a fever any longer. A few minutes later, Jack went downstairs to start on breakfast.

Jack turned on the radio, and hummed along to the Dave Matthew's Band "Dreamgirl" as he pulled out a pot, as well as some eggs and butter from the refrigerator. So far he was in a good mood so Jack hoped that the rest of the day would run smoothly. Usually he was able to prepare breakfast, but by the time Kate and Riley woke up he had to leave, but today he could eat with them. Jack scooped out a spoonful of butter and placed it into the pan, as it sizzled and popped; he went to the refrigerator and pulled out some bacon and toast next. He had a lot to do in so little time.

As Jack cooked he looked out towards the marina. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. The sky was a breathtaking shade of dark pink and the sun was just to rise beyond the horizon. Jack smiled to himself as he took in the sunset. Back in L.A. he never took the time to breathe and enjoy something as simple as the sunset, but here in Georgia with Kate and Riley, he was able to do that every other morning. Life was great, almost too perfect, so at times Jack had to remind himself that something wasn't going to come out of the blue to mess up his paradise.

Breakfast was ready about twenty minutes later. While the food cooled Jack quickly ran outside to check the condition of the yacht. Luckily for him everything was in order, and the only thing left for him to do was set the table. The water lapped at the edges of the medium sized boat as Jack made sure everything was in place. Flowers were on the table, fresh flowers, and next to that was a necklace inside a delicate blue box. Every anniversary Jack gave Kate a new necklace, among other things. He knew that Kate didn't care for jewelry, but he couldn't resist but to buy her the finest whenever he came across it. Once he was pleased with the setting of the table, Jack got ready to go upstairs to wake Kate.

The winds shifted gently blowing against his cheeks. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the soothing feel. Jack liked to sail whenever he could, and he was happy that he could today. He loosed his shirt a little more to reveal his chest. Jack couldn't remember the last time that he got to spend a full day with Kate, and even more so he couldn't remember the last time they had been intimate. He smiled to himself. Although he held her in his arms every night, he missed the closeness that they used to share, the sex.

"Ahoy Captain, that's some sexy chest hair you have there." Kate teased.

Jack looked up shaking his thoughts. His mouth dropped open as he straightened his back slowly. He crossed his arms as he admired Kate who resembled a beacon from the shore. She had showered and her mocha tresses hung in soft curls around her shoulders. Kate wore a pale green sundress and heels, and Riley was standing next to her. Jack took in a mouthful of air as he tried to gather his thoughts. She looked stunning, not that this was the first time that Kate had shocked him, but she only wore dresses on rare occasions. "You look beautiful," He shielded the rising sun's beams from his eyes with his hand.

"You turned off my alarm clock Jack." Kate replied as she approached her husband with a disapproving shake of the head. "I am not happy."

Jack stepped off of the yacht, and walked the docks towards Kate and Riley. Without giving Kate a reason for turning off her alarm clock, Jack swept her up in his arms. He kissed her tenderly and then placed her back down on the ground. Kate hugged him, and then playfully hit him on the back.

"You always plan everything; I wanted to do something special for you just this once."

"Well then you should've hid your alarm from me." Jack advised.

Kate rolled her eyes towards him. "Now I know. But I think I've got something that will make your day, maybe even your year." She raised her chin in his direction and passed him a pleased smile. "So I'll be one up on you."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Kate curiously. "When are you going to fill me in this _surprise_ of yours?"

Kate placed her hands on Riley's shoulders and then bent down so she could hug him. Riley looked up at Kate with big green eyes, and held his arms up in the air to accept his mothers hug. "Sweetie, would you mind going inside for a second so I could talk to your father…" Kate looked up towards Jack with a hint of mischief in her lustrous jade saucers.

"Yes," Riley said.

"We'll be right in little man." Jack replied bending down to Riley's level and then placing a hand on his shoulder. "I was thinking that we could go to the beach later with Aaron does that sound fun."

Riley smiled back at Jack. "Can we see the whales?"

Kate grinned at Jack as she rested her chin on top of Riley's soft hair. "I think he means the dolphins."

"No mommy the whales," Riley replied with a shake of the head.

"Oh," Kate said looking back at Riley in confusion. She had been to the beach multiple times but she had never seen whales.

"We can see the whales when we go to Sea World in the summer, but at the beach you know what we can do instead." Jack's eyes widened as he saw the joy on his sons face. "We can make sandcastles, with a big moat right around the walls."

To most kids sandcastles, and moats would fall way short of the chance to see a whale, but Riley wasn't like other kids. "Is that okay with you buddy?"

Riley nodded. "Yes, can we get ice-cream too?"

"Whatever you want," Jack added.

"Thank you," Riley let go of Kate, and she stood up.

Kate watched him for a while, until she saw Riley sit down at the table in the kitchen, and then turned back to Jack. "Maybe if you're on your best behavior, then I'll let you in on my secret."

"What counts as my best behavior, because I have a feeling that I'm going to break all the rules tonight." Jack said in just below a whisper.

Kate glanced over her shoulder at Riley once more and then pulled Jack towards her. She looked him up and down as she gently fingered the buttons on his shirt. "I can't tell you the surprise until I get you alone, you're going to have to be patient."

Jack placed his hand behind Kate's head and gently pulled her towards him. He kissed her softly and then allowed his hands to slip through her silky locks. As they pulled away Jack beamed back at her. "I'll try to be patient, and I guess I'm sorry for turning off your alarm,"

"That was a very low thing to do Jack,"

"I know," He blushed.

"You should be punished."

Jack passed Kate a devilish grin, "Well then how about you punish me later and then we'll call it even."

Kate stared deep into Jack's hazel eyes, and then tilted her head to the side. She was going to take him up on that, since it was just going to be them tonight, on their anniversary. "We can talk about this later,"

"We can do more than _talk_ later," Jack corrected.

Kate rolled her eyes as she reached for Jack's hand and led him back into the house. She grabbed a couple plates for the food and Riley quickly went to assist her. "Oh you don't have to help me Ry,"

"But can I?" He asked holding out his hands.

"Mommy's little helper," Kate nicknamed him affectionately as she handed him two cups from the cabinet above. "You got them,"

"They're light," Riley informed holding them up high.

"Okay then," She placed her hand on his lower back and guided Riley back outside with her.

* * *

The yacht gently bobbed in the calm waters not to far from the dock. Riley, Jack and Kate sat at the small table on the modestly sized top deck. Kate held her hair back as the wind wiped around her face. It was a little breezy outside, but it still felt nice with the warm sun bathing down on her. As she reached for a strawberry on Jack's plate he reached for her hand. Kate looked back at him in surprise. "I can't have one?"

"You can have them all if you want," Jack replied with a smirk as he motioned to the five strawberries left on his otherwise clean plate.

"You can have mine mom," Riley said pushing his plate over to Kate.

Kate tried to wring her hand out of Jack's but he held on tighter. She raised her eyebrows at him playfully and the focused on their son. "Riley, you didn't eat that much?"

"I'm saving room for ice cream," He announced placing his little hands on his stomach. "Can I?"

"If you're full," Kate said as she tickled his stomach.

Riley giggled and got away from Kate as quickly as his little legs would take him. "I don't like to be tickled,"

"Well mommy is sorry," Kate said with a nod.

"s'ok," Riley replied as he gave Kate a hug.

Kate kissed him on the head and then wrapped her free arm around him. It was going to be hard to leave him alone for the rest of the day; because she was so used to toting him around wherever she went. And speaking of 'toting' she still need to announce to Jack that she was carrying his 2nd child. Kate realized that Jack was still holding onto her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you attention baby,"

Kate grinned back at Jack, "Well you've got it…baby,"

"Claire will be over shortly so we have to head back, but not without a dance." Jack raised his eyebrows up and down with a charming smile.

"You're too much," Kate said with a scoff, but she was only playing of course. From the corner of her eye she watched as Riley walked towards the railing. "Ry, don't get too close,"

"I know," He called back.

Jack stood up. He gave Kate's hand a gentle tug and looked down at her with an irresistible gleam in his light eyes. "I've always wanted to dance with you on this boat, but can you believe that I never asked until now."

"Leave up to you to come up with ideas like this,"

"You don't want to dance with me?"

"No,"

Jack shrugged, "Well, today I'm going to be bossy and order you too."

Kate hit him on the shoulder, "That may have worked on the island, but you know who is in charge here."

"Me?" Jack asked with a smirk as he linked his hands in between Kate's and swayed slowly from side to side. Kate leaned forward and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"You wish,"

"I'm only kidding." Jack placed his hands on Kate's face as he leaned away to look into her eyes. "I can't wait to get you to Atlanta,"

Kate smiled to herself wistfully as she relaxed against Jack's body. His stomach rose up and down slowly against her own, and now his nose rested against her cheek. She thought about telling him about the baby, but she would force herself to hold off the news for a little bit longer. "I brought something special for you,"

"Kate, I told you didn't have to buy me anything."

"Well, after I left work the other day Claire and I got together with Aaron and Riley and we went to the mall. I saw this sexy french blue button down shirt, and I wanted to see you in it."

"Wouldn't you rather see me in nothing," Jack said flirtatiously.

Kate peered over at Riley, and then looked back at Jack. "Well you do have to be dressed sometimes, but anyways the shirt isn't what I brought for you. While Claire took the boys to the toy store I went into Victoria's Secret…enough said.

Jack licked his lips. "Lingerie, nice,"

"Sexy lingerie, you're in for a treat later." Kate cupped his face in her hands and then stole a kiss. "It's lace Jack."

"You wear lace well," He replied in a stupor as images of Kate in a barely there lingerie ensemble flashed into his mind.

Kate raised her eyebrows up and down suggestively, and then trailed her hands along the smoothness of Jack's jaw. "You shaved,"

Jack raised his chin as Kate ran her hands along his smooth skin, "I did, because we're going to a five star restaurant tonight."

"Jack,"

"Kate," He said with a sigh. "I've made these reservations a while ago so there is no point in arguing now now. You'll like the food at this place." Jack gave her an ok sign with his hands as if that would pacify her.

Kate grabbed his hands and gave it a squeeze. "You know I would settle for a cheeseburger from McDonalds. Well, actually a happy meal, because you know the fries and drink come cheaper."

"And it also comes with a toy," Jack teased as he released Kate from his arms. He watched lovingly as Kate pulled her thick hair away from her face. She was so beautiful; everything she did made him fall harder for her. After three years his love hadn't faded but only increased. A smile slowly formed on Jack's face as he watched Kate turn towards Riley for support.

. "Hey Riley, you like it when I give you my toy right."

Riley nodded. "And when you play with me."

"See," Kate jabbed her finger into Jack's chest with satisfaction.

Jack rubbed Kate's bare arms. "I think Aaron and Riley would like another sibling better. I mean when they get older it's just not going to be cool to play with the 'mom' you know how kids are."

Jack was making this impossible. Kate bit her tongue in order to keep her secret. Instead she gave Jack a shrug and then eased her body out of his arms. "We'll cross that bridge when it's time, but as for now I _am_ the coolest mom, well next to Claire of course."

Jack nodded, "Okay, and then you'll be the coolest soccer mom."

Kate's eyebrows lowered over her eyes at the horrid thought of being a soccer mom. She wasn't ready for that big of a transition yet. Kate expected Jack to give her more of an argument but instead he left it alone. Kate turned away from her husband who was now watching the sunlight cascade down on the bobbing waves. Patience had never been a quality that Jack was particularly good at, but he was trying. "Just wait for it,"

Jack glanced at Kate over his shoulder. "Wait for what?"

"I have a little anniversary gift for you too, besides the um…lace" Kate winked at him suggestively in order to clear his mind of any thoughts about a baby. "I'm not the only one that deserves to be pampered today," Kate and Jack shared each other's gaze for a couple more seconds until Kate looked around for Riley. She knew that he would never get to close to the edge but she couldn't help but to worry. It was motherhood that had turned her into this constant worrier, and she realized that everyday.

Riley was sitting in Kate's chair and eating the rest of the strawberries that he had given her earlier. "Sorry mommy,"

"For what?" Kate asked.

"Eating your berries," He said apologetically.

Kate went over to Riley and ruffled his hair, "Its okay I was finished with them anyways."

Riley handed her one off of the plate.

"Well okay," Kate accepted the strawberry and then glanced at Jack who was resting his back against the rail with his arms crossed. He was giving her one of usual admiring looks. Thankfully she was used to them by now, but whenever she was behaving like a 'mom' which was often, Jack gave her the 'look.'

"If only I had my camera right now," Jack mused.

"I hid that thing from you," Kate said as she reached for a napkin to wipe around Riley's mouth. She knew that he could do it by himself, but she had a tendency to help out anyways. "We have so many pictures that are still undeveloped, let's focus on developing them first and then we can have…" Kate playfully rolled her eyes in Jack's direction. "We can have more photo shoots so you can show pictures of Riley to your co-workers,"

"They look forward to new pictures every week, and I show you off too. My beautiful wife, and my son." Jack said with a grin. "Back in L.A. I didn't have anyone to show off, but now that I do, you better believe I'm going to boast." Jack knew that he had Sarah then, but she represented a dark part of his life that he didn't care to revisit. "I can't help it that I'm proud of my family, and how life turned out after being stranded on an island."

Kate wrapped her arms around Riley as she looked away from Jack's 'doting dad' expression. "They probably talk about you know. I can see it now, nurses run the other way when they see you because they know you have tons of pictures to make them look at."

"I don't make them look at anything, they come to me in flocks, Kate" Jack said with a smile as he walked over to Kate.

"Yes, of course." Kate sat down next to Riley and crossed her legs. "You're dad is delusional sweetie."

Riley rested his head on Kate's shoulder.

"No Riley, you're dad is just proud." Jack massaged Kate's shoulders, and looked down at her as she tilted her head up towards him. The sunlight was falling into her eyes so Jack blocked the brightness with his head as he leaned forward. "Any man that didn't show you off would be an idiot, next to your charm and beauty, you keep me in line."

Kate puckered out her lips. "I'll always keep you in line, whenever I suspect that you're being too bossy, or spending too much money on me, I'll give you a kick."

"You're lucky I love you because no one kicks Jack Shepard and gets away with it."

"I noticed, but I'm not Sawyer."

"I know, and I'm thankful for that." Jack lowered his lips onto Kate's and his eyelids fluttered close as he sampled her mouth. She was wearing some kind of lip gloss. Jack eased his hands through Kate's tangled locks, as her hair grazed his arms. They kissed for a couple more seconds until Jack stood back up.

Kate licked her lips. "I think you're wearing more of my lip gloss now than me."

Jack made a face as he wiped the back of his hand over his mouth.

"I guess we should keep the PDA down to acceptable levels when Riley is so close by, because I'm sure he doesn't want to see all of this." Kate focused back on Riley, who was sleeping now. "Sleep already?"

"He always falls asleep easily on this boat," Jack said. "I'm going to turn the boat back around so we can be there when Claire arrives."

Kate pulled Riley into her lap, and wrapped her arms around him. She tied his small Nikes that were unlaced and then rested her head against his. He was her child, and she loved him more than she could put into words. Next to Jack, Riley had been her chance for redemption. They had both made her a better person, and thanks to them here she was.

"He's not a teddy bear," Jack said with a chuckle as he watched Kate hold Riley tightly.

"I didn't have teddy bears when I was a kid," Kate announced.

"What did you have?" Jack asked softly.

Kate thought it over and then glanced over her shoulder at Jack, "Hopes and dreams." She smoothed down Riley's shirt over his stomach. "And somehow they all came true."

Jack smile lingered as he listened to Kate. "So you always dreamed of living in Georgia, and getting married to a doctor that you met on an island that your plane crashed on?"

"Something along those lines, but more than anything I just wanted to be happy. And I am Jack. All my life I've wanted to change something, but now I'm happy, and I couldn't ask for more."


	4. Red Roses and Lace, Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "Lost" or any of the characters, it all belongs to ABC.

Thank you so much to the people that reviewed as always I appreciate the feedback. Also I would like to thank my friend Sophie for the help with this chapter. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I didn't get the chance to finish it all so I will have to split it into two parts.

Chapter 4- Roses and Lace, Part 1

"We're here Kate," Jack said as he gently tapped his wife's shoulder.

Kate opened her eyes slowly and then looked around in confusion. Did she sleep the entire trip from Savannah to Atlanta? Kate placed a hand to her forehead woozily as she sat up. A yawn escaped before she had a chance to cover her mouth. Jack kissed her on the cheek.

"We're here babe,"

"Thanks," She mumbled.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Jack asked as he massaged Kate's shoulder and then gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm still a little tired." Kate pulled down the mirror compartment and checked her reflection. She no longer looked as refreshed and rested as she did after coming from the spa a couple of hours before. Her eyes now had bags underneath them, and her hair was all over the place. "I look like I just fought a war on my own."

Jack grinned, "No you don't." He opened his door and then went to the other side to get the door for Kate. She had already started to drift off once again. "You look so cute, you can barely keep your eyes open."

"Me, cute…that's funny." Kate muttered through closed eyes.

"You are cute," Jack replied as he bent down to carry Kate out of the car. He held her close to him as he closed the door. "Get your rest now, because I have a feeling we won't be getting that much later."

"I can walk Jack," Kate said as she half-heartedly tugged on Jack's shirt. She loosened her grip after a while and then breathed in the scent of his cologne. "You smell really good by the way."

"What happened to fighting me to walk?"

"Right," Kate said with a laugh. "I'm fine, just a little tired, but I can walk Jack."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Kate signaled for Jack to let her down. He did, and then she yawned once more as she placed her hands on the trunk of their car. "Where are we?"

"The Westin Peachtree Plaza," Jack replied.

"I've heard of this place,"

"Really, I hope you like it."

"It will be perfect," Kate tilted her head to the side as she linked her hand in Jack's. "I love you,"

"Don't say you love me just yet. Wait until the night is over to see if everything runs smoothly…"

"Jack just shut up and kiss me," Kate teased as she let go of Jack's hand and stood on both of her tippeetoes to kiss him. "Even if the day ended at breakfast on the boat with you and Riley then I would've been content, all of this is just icing on the cake…today had been perfect."

Jack rested his forehead against Kate's and then pulled her hand down to his chest. "Well the nights not over so let's not talk about the icing just yet."

Kate smiled. "Fine, we'll talk about the icing later,"

"And you have news for me?"

Kate nodded as she looked into Jack's hazel eyes. "I do, so let's get the suitcases and check in." Kate yawned once again. She was so tired. The effects of the pregnancy were starting to sneak up on her. Kate watched as Jack grabbed her suitcase as well as his, and both of their outfits for the night which were covered in plastic. "Give me something to hold Jack,"

"I got it," Jack replied adjusting a bag on each arm and then holding their evening wear in the other hand. "C'mon Kate,"

Kate placed her hands on her hips as she stood in place. Jack started to walk ahead and then he stopped when he realized that she wasn't following. "I'm not a damsel in distress, I can carry a bag."

Jack laughed, "Kate, they're just bags."

Kate playfully rolled her eyes at him, "Then why won't you let me hold one?"

Jack quickly searched for an excuse to appease Kate. "Well a gentleman always carries a lady's bags."

Kate grinned as she walked after him. "Fine then, be difficult, but I'm paying for dinner, you don't have to be a gentleman 24/7"

Jack wrapped his free arm around Kate as they walked towards the hotel entrance. "Good try Kate,"

Once they entered the Westin Peachtree Plaza they were greeted by a staff member that offered to help them with their bags, but Jack politely declined. Kate looked around the hotel in amazement. The hotel towered in the sky, and the building was made off glass. Kate was entranced. She glanced at Jack from the corner of her eye as he checked into the hotel. She loved the place already.

Kate looked down at the radiant marble floors beneath her feet, and at the oriental rugs set up in the waiting area. This was the most beautiful hotel that she had ever seen. Jack reached for her hand. Kate looked back at him surprised.

"You ready to go to our room?"

"Yeah," Kate said with wide eyes. She bit her lip in excitement as she squeezed Jack's hand. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, and she felt like an excited child about to make a new discovery. This place was unbelievable.

"Do you like the hotel so far?" Jack asked.

"Do I like it?" Kate asked in wonder.

"Yeah, do you?"

"Like it…doesn't do what I've seen justice. So far I love this place." Kate laughed excitedly. She shook her shoulders from side to side happily as the glass elevator opened to take them up to their floor.

They stepped inside. And the elevator took them up to the 58th floor where they were staying. On the way up they saw the whole skyline of Atlanta. The sun was starting to set, so beams of light bounced off of the sky scrapers that dotted the Atlanta skyline, creating a very romantic view.

They stepped off of the elevator and onto the soft tan carpeting.

"How convenient, our room is right here," Jack pointed to the door across from the elevator as he reached for the keys.

Kate eased a bag off of Jack's shoulder as he unlocked the door.

He glanced at her.

"I'm just helping you out. You carried the bags all the way here." Kate replied in a smart tone. She watched as Jack concentrated back on the door. He opened it seconds later, and stood back so Kate could enter first.

Kate stepped inside and flipped on the light switch.

Jack stood back in anticipation of her reaction. He glanced at Kate and then at the hotel room. His eyebrows raised in pleasant surprise. He had to admit that the suite was nicer than he expected. The walls were painted a serene peach color, and beautiful paintings of flowers hung on the walls. Jack stepped deeper inside.

"Jack…" Kate said breathlessly as she practically slid across the floor towards the almost stage like crisp navy blue curtains which seemed to be hiding something. "Can you help me with these?"

"Sure," Jack ran over to Kate to help her push back the curtains. His hand brushed hers, and she looked at him. They pulled the curtains back and then took in the view of Atlanta before them.

"Wow," Kate replied.

Jack smiled at Kate. She liked it. Now he felt as if he could relax…well not completely, but Kate liked the hotel so he had no doubt in his mind that she would like the place they were having dinner at as well.

Kate threw her arms around his neck. "Jack!"

Jack closed his eyes as he wrapped his hands around Kate. "You like this place right,"

"I LOVE it! I can see the whole city…it's like I'm floating in the clouds." Kate laughed at her silliness as she turned her head to the side to take in the scenery once more. Kate's arm was still wrapped around Jack's neck, so as she leaned in to look down at the tiny cars driving on the street below he went with her. "I still can't believe this place." She was so excited that tears were forming in her eyes.

Kate leaned against the window after letting her arm free from Jack's neck. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Fly with me,"

"What?" Jack asked with a grin.

Kate reached for Jack's hand and pulled him up against the window with him. She glanced over at him and then whispered. "Close your eyes."

Jack did.

"Now doesn't it feel like your flying? The entire city of Atlanta is underneath our feet." Kate exhaled as she opened her eyes and then looked back outside. "You can open your eyes now Jack, sorry I'm just being silly."

"No, you can fly if you want too." Jack lowered himself down onto the bed and watched Kate in amazement. "I'll just watch, and wait to catch you if you fall."

Kate brought her hands together as she looked back at Jack. "Thank you for all of this. I appreciate it so much."

"You don't have to thank me." Jack whispered. He held out his hand ad Kate took it, Jack pulled her into his lap. "Thank you for putting up with me and my ways. I know I can be stubborn and difficult at times, but you've always been there no matter what."

"I feel a speech coming on," Kate joked.

Jack playfully tapped Kate's cute nose. "You know me to well. I'm just glad that I have you in my life…you and Riley."

"And I am too. You don't know how good it is to have a life Jack, a life that doesn't consist of running from place to place, but just spending time with you and Riley."

Jack smiled as he listened to Kate. "We should get ready for dinner, but did you want to call Claire and check on Riley first?"

"Yes," Kate said as she reached for Jack's cell phone which was on his belt clip. Her hand graced his skin and Jack leaned in closer to Kate. "Claire misses Charlie a lot,"

Jack's thoughts were distracted as he took in Kate's last comment. "Really?"

"We were talking about the island earlier, and then I asked her about Charlie, because she never talks about him."

Jack reflected on the talks he had with Charlie about Claire. He debated whether he should tell Kate that he had been keeping in contact with Charlie. "Claire actually told you that she missed Charlie?"

"Well she didn't exactly say that, but I could tell by the sad look she got on her face when I said his name."

Jack rested his chin on Kate's shoulder as he watched her dial in Claire's home phone number. He would tell Kate about Charlie's calls, but just not tonight.

* * *

Claire sat on the couch between Aaron and Riley. They had eaten dinner already, and now they were all relaxing on the couch while watching _That's so Raven_. The phone rang in the kitchen. 

"Phone!" Aaron yelled.

"I got it Aaron," Claire replied as she stood up.

"Phone!" Aaron yelled again. He jumped up and ran into the kitchen. "I'll get it Mom,"

Claire shook her head as she followed after him. Aaron wasn't tall enough to reach the phone so by the time she got to him he was jumping up and down to get it. Claire patted him on the head as she reached for the phone. "Hey Kate,"

"Hi Kate," Aaron said.

"Mrs. Kate," Claire corrected. "Mrs. Kate said hello," Claire gently ushered her son back into the room with Riley and walked into the kitchen. "So how is the anniversary going so far?"

"It's unbelievable," Kate gushed.

Claire was happy for them, but yet her stomach dropped a little. Earlier Kate had asked her about Charlie, and since then she hadn't been able to get him out of her mind.

"So are the boys behaving?"

"Yeah, they ate dinner and now they're watching Raven." Claire looked down at Aaron who was trying to get her attention as he pointed towards a container of chocolate chip cookies. "Well at least Riley is,"

"Can I have one mommy?" Aaron asked.

"Sweetie, you just ate dinner wait a couple of seconds,"

"1…2…3…waited," Aaron announced.

Kate laughed on the other end. "Aaron sounds like he is wide awake. I'll watch him for you tomorrow Claire in order to pay you back for watching Riley tonight."

"Oh, it's no problem. Riley is an angel as usual. I barely even notice that he's here."

"Thanks again Claire, can I talk to Riley quickly?"

"Of course," Claire stepped into the den. "Ry, your mommy is on the phone and she wants to talk to you." When he didn't get up right away Claire walked into the room. "You must be tired sweetie, did you hear me?"

Riley sat up a couple of seconds later and turned around to face Claire. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, here you go." Claire replied placing the phone in his hand.

"Hi mommy," Riley said.

Claire went into the kitchen to see what Aaron was up too. She wasn't surprised to find him trying to find a way to get to the cookies. "You can just have one," Claire replied as she opened the plastic container. She took out three, one for Aaron, Riley, and her. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Aaron said.

"You're welcome," Claire replied. She placed her hand on Aaron's shoulder and brought him close to her as he ate his cookie. It made her sad that he didn't even ask her about Charlie. Charlie deserved to be a part of his life…well at least the old Charlie. The guy she had fallen in love with because of his easy nature, and the little things he had done for her like finding imaginary peanut butter. Charlie had made her feel safe while she was pregnant with Aaron, and she missed the safe feeling that Charlie used to give her. Claire sighed to herself as she thought about all of the letters Charlie had sent her. Maybe she should respond to at least one.

Riley came into the kitchen with the phone, he handed it to Claire. "Here you go."

Claire nodded as she accepted the phone from him. She couldn't help but to notice the paleness of Riley's skin. Claire's eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes as she placed the phone down on the table. She placed her hand against his forehead to see if he had a fever, but his temperature was normal. He looked drained. "Ry, are you tired?"

Riley nodded.

Claire bent down to pick him up. He had bags underneath his eyes, and his green eyes were duller than usual. Riley rested his head against Claire's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Do you feel okay?"

"I don't know," Riley mumbled.

"What do you mean sweetie," Claire asked as she walked towards Aaron's room.

Aaron followed behind her.

Claire flipped on the light switch in the room and sat down on the bed with Riley in her lap. His arms were still tightly around her neck, and his hand held a fistful of Claire's golden hair. "Riley,"

Riley opened his eyes. "Yes,"

"You can get some rest now, we're right here in Aaron's room." Claire pulled back the covers and she bit her lip as she watched Riley slowly get underneath the covers. She was starting to worry about Riley. He was so pale.

Aaron crawled onto the bed and sat next to Claire.

Assuming that Aaron wanted Riley's cookie, Claire broke it in half and gave him one piece. "That's it for tonight Aaron,"

"Is he sick?" Aaron asked.

"No…he…" Claire was suddenly at a loss of words. She looked away from Aaron and then back at Riley. She was worried enough to call Jack and Kate, but she couldn't tonight, because it was their anniversary. "I'm going to stay in here for a little while Aaron, you can finish watching Raven."

Aaron shook his head and wrapped his arms around Claire. "I'll stay here,"

* * *

Jack stepped out of the bathroom in a towel. "It's all yours." 

"What's all mine?" Kate asked as her lips curled into a smile.

Jack pointed towards the bathroom, and then he chuckled when he realized that Kate was looking down at his towel. "After dinner,"

Kate pouted, "Fine,"

Jack winked back at Kate as he reached for his clothes. "We have all night,"

Kate placed down the magazine she was reading as she got up. She glanced outside at the skyline and then back at Jack. "I've never seen the sunset so close…it's like its right there." Kate sighed to herself as she watched the golden sun fade behind the skyscrapers.

Jack pulled his towel off of his waist, as he reached for his boxers.

Kate turned around. "I hope that's your outfit for the night."

Jack shook his head as he pulled his boxers on, "That's my outfit for later tonight, but as for now…I'm going to be wearing the penguin suit." He smiled. "Could I see your dress?"

"Be patient. You can see it when I come out." Kate leaned over Jack to grab her dress which was still covered with plastic, and then cupped his chin on the way up. "Our reservation is for seven right?"

"Yeah, we have fifteen minutes."

"It'll take me longer than fifteen minutes to get ready, where is the restaurant?"

"On the top floor,"

Kate's smile widened. "Really?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, so it's okay if we're a little late."

"Actually, How about I meet you there?"

"I can wait Kate,"

"No, go ahead Jack. You made the reservations and the last thing I want is for them to be given away because I took forever and a day to get ready." Kate replied. She watched as Jack pulled on his black pants. "I'm serious, don't wait up for me."

Jack remained silent.

"Jack,"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'll meet you," Kate repeated as she ducked into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Jack was finished getting dressed. He looked into the full length mirror on the side of the bathroom door. Jack adjusted his tie, and then smoothed down his suit. He knocked on the door. "Kate, I'll wait for you."

"Jack!" Kate yelled.

Jack pressed his hand against the door, and opened his mouth to give Kate a reason for why he should stay, but then the bathroom door flew up. Jack stumbled into Kate, who stood in front of him with a towel wrapped around her waist, and shampoo in her hair. "They won't give away our table," He reasoned.

"Babe, I'm really close to throwing you out the door." Kate laughed as she noticed the expression on Jack's face. "I'll find the restaurant. You said it was on the top floor right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well okay," Kate tapped his cheek. "I'll meet you." She closed the door so she could finish getting ready.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Kate stepped off the elevator and walked towards The Sundial Restaurant. She regretted making Jack wait so long, but she wanted to surprise him, after all she hardly ever wore dresses and with heels that was unheard of. Kate smoothed down the satin jade dress she was wearing and then adjusted the silver bracelets around her wrist as she looked around the rows of tables for her husband. She was greeted at the door. 

"May I help you ma'am?"

"Yes, my husband has reservations under Shephard,"

"Kate!"

Kate and the waiter turned around to face Jack who was waving his wife over. "That's him, thank you,"

The waiter nodded kindly and then stepped aside so Kate could walk over to Jack. She couldn't help but to blush as she looked at Jack, who looked completely flabbergasted. He seemed to watch her with wonder as she walked over to him. His eyes twinkled with adoration and his mouth hung to the floor. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong." Jack reached for Kate's hand and then twirled her around. "Kate…wow,"

Kate felt her cheeks grow warm. She looked down at her silver high heels and then pulled a couple tendrils of hair away from her face. Jack touched her dangling earrings and then her neck. "How do I look?"

"You look like an expensive work of art that shouldn't be touched, just looked at for a really long time." Jack placed both of his hands on her bare arms. "When I first saw you…you took my breath away."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Jack, it's just a dress,"

"Did you look in the mirror before you came out here?" Jack asked in surprise as he pulled out the chair for Kate. "You look stunning,"

Kate beamed back at him as she reached for the menu. "Claire helped me pick out this dress. She said the green would bring out my eyes. Jack I'm so horrible at dress shopping, I almost picked up a pair of slacks and a dress shirt, but Claire wouldn't allow it."

"Claire has good taste, Kate you look amazing." Jack winked at Kate over the table. He couldn't stop complimenting her even if he tried. "And your hair, I like it up like that."

She grinned, and then gazed around the restaurant, taking in the chandeliers hanging above, and the panorama view of the city right behind the glass windows. "So what are you ordering?"

Jack sat back in his chair and watched as Kate opened the menu. He smirked. "Order whatever you want. Do you see something you like?"

"Why?"

Jack mimicked Kate's wide eyed expression, "Because you've been looking down at the menu like this for the last couple of minutes."

"Shh, I can't figure out what half of the stuff on here is." Kate teased. She laughed and then kicked Jack underneath the table. "I think it's the elevation, being up this high and the…" Kate's tongue rested against the edge of her mouth and then she glanced at Jack secretively. She was about to say the baby.

"The elevation and what?" Jack leaned in closer. "You've got a secret Kate, a secret you promised to tell me,"

"In due time," Kate replied as she raised her chin. She held the menu up to cover her face in order to prevent Jack from seeing her smile. As she suspected Jack pulled the menu down to the table.

"I like secrets,"

"No you don't,"

Jack sighed, "Okay, you got me,"

In the knick of time the waiter came over to their table. Thankful for the distraction Kate quickly focused back on her menu.

"Hello, my name is Justin and welcome to the Sundial Restaurant, could I start you off with any appetizers, or champagne,"

Jack winked over at Kate, "Champagne sounds nice,"

"Maybe not Jack," Kate replied placing a hand on Jack's. He looked surprised, and Kate suspected that he was going to ask why, but he just let it go.

"Okay, entrees?" Justin asked as he looked between Jack and Kate.

Kate looked over the entrees, the place was pretty expensive, and even though Jack probably planned on spending a lot of money, she didn't. "Actually we're ready to order,"

Jack raised an eyebrow in Kate's direction. "You don't want to try the entrees?"

"No, I want to get to the main feast," Kate replied with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Jack seemed to pick up on her subliminal message and shifted in the chair. "Me too, well Justin we're ready to order,"

Kate giggled.

Justin smiled as well.

Kate waited for Jack to order, but he had this thing he did whenever they went to restaurants. He always insisted on ordering last, Kate assumed because it was the gentlemanly thing to do knowing Jack. "My husband will order first,"

"Go on Kate," Jack suggested.

"We could sit here all day," Kate delivered with a smile.

"Fine," Jack replied as he stole one last glance at the menu. "I'll have the Seared Maine Drive Scallops, and to drink I'll have…a um…Coke,"

Kate yawned, "A coke…boring."

"I always get Coke," Jack said.

Justin grinned obviously amused with the couple in front of him, "And what would you like?"

"Um…I'll have the Seared North Georgia Trout," Kate replied with a shrug. She had no idea what she was ordering because the menu was a little too fancy for her. "And too drink I'll have…"

"Indulge yourself Kate," Jack prompted.

"I'll have water,"

"She'll have a Georgia Peach Martini," Jack said to Justin with a nod.

"No, I'll have water," Kate replied quickly.

Jack shrugged, "She'll have water, thank you."

Justin promised to be out with their drinks soon, and then left their table.

"No champagne, no alcohol, are you okay Kate?" Jack asked.

Kate shrugged, "I just don't have a taste for champagne right now,"

"Well what do you have a taste for?"

"Your lips maybe,"

Jack blushed, "We shouldn't talk about that right now. Let's save that for later."

"Okay," Kate said in a low voice.

"I'll be right back," Jack said as he stood up. Kate looked up at him.

"Where are you running away too?" She asked.

Jack kissed Kate quickly on the cheek. "I'll be right back just wait here for me, don't go anywhere."

A couple of seconds later the live jazz music stopped and Kate heard Jack's voice over the microphone. Her mouth dropped open in surprise as she looked over at Jack across the room. She sunk down in the chair feeling a little embarrassed because she had no idea what he was up to. Kate considered running for the exit, but decided to stay to see what he was doing up there.

"First of all I would like to apologize for the inconvenience. I just wanted to send a message to my wife. Today is our third anniversary, and I still feel like the luckiest man in the world."

Kate placed her hand to her face as she looked around at the dinner guests who had now become the audience. It was sweet of Jack to announce his love for her here, but right now she really didn't want to be in the spotlight.

"I wanted to dedicate a song to her…a song that I will not sing because Kate knows how horrible I sound." Jack laughed a little nervously.

Kate heard a couple of people laugh along with Jack and she felt herself start to loosen up a little bit. She rested her hand against her cheek as she focused back on her husband, he looked a little nervous.

"Kate, obviously telling you that I love you isn't enough; I've got to announce it to the world. I can't imagine where I would be without you, and I don't want to even take the time to imagine that. You're the best thing in my life next to our son, and I know that this anniversary our third is just the beginning of many more to come. I love you Kate, with all my heart, through good times and bad, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kate felt her eyes start to water a little. She quickly reached for a napkin to wipe underneath her eyes, as the dinner guests applauded Jack's brief speech.

The live jazz filtered throughout the Sundial Restaurant once more.

"Kate,"

Kate looked back up at Jack.

"Could you join me up here?"

Kate shook her head, but she stood up anyways. She held up her dress a little to make sure her heels didn't get caught in the fabric as she walked towards him. Once she reached Jack he held out his hand to her. Kate beamed back at Jack, now that she was here with him the other people in the restaurant seemed to disappear. It was just her and Jack now. Jack pulled Kate onto the stage. "You didn't have to do this," Kate whispered.

"I didn't, but I wanted to,"

"Thanks Jack, for everything." Kate said as she pulled him into a hug.

She raised her face from the safety of Jack's shoulder to look around the restaurant and the city behind the guests. Feeling a little ridiculous Kate tried to pull Jack away from the live entertainment but one of the guys got closer with his instrument blocking her escape.

"Will you dance with me?" Jack asked.

"Um…here?"

Jack's grin widened. "Yes, right here with the city all around us, the live music, and underneath the chandeliers."

"Fine," Kate wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. "I'm a little embarrassed."

"We don't have to dance here," Jack said as he kissed Kate's cheek.

"But we will, just hold me a little tighter," Kate whispered.

* * *

"I hope they came already," Jack said to himself as he and Kate took the elevator back to their room. Kate looked up at him curiously. 

"You still have more surprises for me Jack?"

"Not really," The elevator door opened and Jack followed after Kate.

Jack pulled the key card out of his pocket and after a couple of failed tries opened the door. He gazed inside quickly and then smiled in satisfaction. The hotel room was decorated with fresh rose petals and candles. Kate stepped in first, and her hand went to her mouth. "Jack,"

Jack closed the door behind him, and waited for Kate's response. She turned around with a big smile as she went over to give him a hug. "I asked the staff to do this for me while we were at dinner,"

"I've got something to tell you," Kate said feeling as if now was the perfect time to tell him the news.

Jack walked over to the bed and sat down, but not before noticing two lace lingerie gowns resting on the bed.

"That's for later," Kate said raising her eyebrows up and down playfully.

Jack smiled. "I can't wait for later then."

"You get to choose which one you like the best; I'm giving you the option." Kate sat down next to Jack as she took off her shoes. "It feels so good to take those heels off, now I remember why I hate wearing them."

Jack wrapped his arm around Kate and brought her closer to him. She rested her head against his shoulder. "You were the most beautiful woman in the restaurant tonight."

"You're my husband that's what you're supposed to say."

"But it's true. So what did you have to tell me?"

Kate hesitated for a while and then looked up at Jack. "What is the one thing you've wanted for a while?"

Jack looked down at the carpet thoughtfully. "A baby,"

Kate smiled, "Well, I'm kind of ready for another baby myself. I think Riley and Aaron deserve another brother or sister."

Jack's eyes widened with excitement. "Well then what are we waiting for?" He wrapped his around Kate and together they fell back against the bed. Jack wrapped his leg over her and then thought about getting on top, but Kate placed her hand against his chest and pushed him back against the bed. Jack's cheeks were flushed as Kate got on top of him in her dress. "I think we need to take some clothes off." He said as he placed his hands against her legs which were on either side of his waist.

Kate traced her hand against Jack's lips, and squealed when he bit down gently on the tip of her finger. She then moved her hands downwards to his tie. Kate pulled on the tie forcing him to sit up a little. "I'm not going to make you wait anymore Jack,"

"I've been good." Jack pointed out as he looked down at Kate's lips. His breathing pattern was labored and he was obviously trying his best to control the passion he felt for his wife.

"You have," Kate tugged on his tie once again and shivered as she felt Jack unzip the back of her dress. "Hold on there,"

Jack's hands dropped.

Kate kissed him tenderly and then placed her other hand behind his head. "We're having another Shephard."

Jack smiled, "We are, so let's get started on it."

"No, you don't understand." Kate said as Jack started to kiss her neck. She laughed because she was ticklish there and he knew it. Kate let go of his tie and placed her hands against his shoulder as she tried to push him away, He wouldn't stop. Kate laughed uncontrollably. Jack stood up and picked Kate up in his arms and then twirled her around.

Her dress flew wildly around, and her hair cascaded down her shoulders as she gripped on tightly to his neck. He stopped seconds later. "Jack, let me finish!" Kate said shaking her hand at him. "Now you're behaving badly."

Jack winked back at Kate as he started to unbutton his shirt.

Kate bit her lip as she watched him. "Stop doing that, you're distracting me."

Jack licked his lips.

"Jack!" Kate exclaimed reaching for his hands and holding them down by his sides. "I'm pregnant."

Jack stopped and his mouth dropped open. He stared at Kate for a couple of seconds in shock, and then he smiled. "You're serious?"

"Why would I lie about that?"

"Kate," Jack said slowly. He wrinkled his nose cutely at Kate and then placed his hand against her arm to bring her closer. "You're pregnant,"

Kate nodded. "Yeah,"

Jack chuckled as he trailed his hands through Kate's long disheveled hair. "That's the best news I heard all year…actually it's the best news I heard since I found out you were pregnant with Riley. Woah," Jack bit his lip as he cupped Kate's face. "So we are having another Shephard, this is good." Jack wrapped his arm around Kate. "Actually this is really good."

She laughed. "Now start taking off your clothes again."

"We're having a baby Kate," Jack said excited.

"We are! But we can talk more about it later, I interrupted you when you were taking off your shirt…continue and I'll just watch."

"You're pregnant," Jack whispered with a grin.

"I am," Kate said as she winked back at him. "Fine then, I'll take off you're clothes." Kate walked over to him and loosened his tie from around his neck. She pulled it over his head and then tossed it onto the couch. "That's a sexy tie," Kate tilted her head to the side as she started to unbutton his shirt. "We have a lot to celebrate tonight don't we,"

"We do," Jack said as he watched Kate's small hands loosen every button on his shirt. He licked his lips. "I like the red lingerie with the black lace better,"

Kate smiled, "Me too,"

Jack closed his eyes as Kate pulled off his shirt, her hands caressed his muscles, and then she trailed her hands down his arms.

"You've been in charge of everything tonight and I've loved every moment of it, but I got to tell you Jack that I'm not the kind of girl that just sits around and lets the guy do everything."

Jack smiled, "I know,"

"So I'm going to take advantage of you," Kate replied with a smirk. "Tonight I own you."

"You already own me," Jack replied as he started to unzip Kate's dress once again.

Kate smacked his hands lightly, "What did I say, tonight I'm in charge."


	5. Red Roses and Lace, Part 2

AN: Thanks so much for the feedback last chapter, it means a lot, this chapter is dedicated to you guys:)

Chapter 5- Red Roses and Lace, Part 2

"I have something for you too Jack," Kate said as tapped him on the shoulder.

Jack glanced behind him and smiled at his wife. "You have something else for me, besides the news about having another baby." He placed his hand to her cheek. "I'm on top of the world already and I couldn't ask for anything else."

"Well I didn't buy you anything if that's what you're referring to." Kate walked over to her purse and then pulled out a small photo album. "I put this together a couple of days ago,"

Jack accepted the album and then started to look through it. "Where did you find these pictures," He laughed to himself at a picture of him and Riley on a slide. "I could barely fit on that slide, but Riley wouldn't go on it unless I went with him."

Kate laughed at the memory. "Remember that little girl that asked her mom why you, 'the big tall man' was trying to fit on such a small slide."

Jack shook his head as he grinned, "Kids can be so mean,"

Kate wrapped her arm loosely around his neck as she sat back down on the bed. "And if you turn the page…" She placed her fingers along the edge of the album but she had to pause when she realized that Jack was still looking at the picture.

He rested his hand against his cheek. "Riley's grown so much since this picture,"

Kate nodded in thought, "Yeah out little boy is getting older,"

"And before you know it we'll be sending him off to college, and then he'll be getting married soon after."

Kate's mouth dropped open, "Hey Jack, he's still three, and I don't want to even think about college or marriage yet. He's still my baby." She smiled to herself and her cheeks flushed with warmth as Jack cast his hazel eyes on her.

"So when should we tell Ry about his new sibling?"

"I know you want to tell him as soon as we get home, isn't that right."

Jack nodded, "Riley and Aaron want another brother or sister."

Kate nodded, "I know," She flipped the page and then pointed to a picture of her days after being released from jail. "Back then I wanted to kill you for caring that camera around, I was looking rougher than rough but yet you still wanted to take pictures."

Jack massaged Kate's arm, "C'mon sweetheart, you still looked beautiful, jail didn't take away from your looks or from you."

Kate sighed, "I looked like a beast."

"Kate?"

"Well, I'm not going to argue with you now, but the only reason I have this picture in here is because I'm holding Riley, that's the first time I held him in a normal situation…normal being not on an island, or in jail. He was a happy baby, so it was easy to settle into a normal life with him, and you…" Kate flipped the page and then giggled at the sight of Jack in an apron that read, Jack Austen-Shephard. "You looked so hot in that apron. We need to find it so you can cook in it more often. What were you cooking me? Do you even remember?"

"Blueberry muffins," Jack admitted.

Kate hit him on the shoulder, "Right, the chef of the house, when we get back home you have to share some of your recipes with me so I can learn how to cook…which brings me to the next picture." Kate flipped the page once again to reveal a picture of her with a guilty expression and a burned wall behind her. "Mac and Cheese is supposed to be an easy meal, but somehow I still nearly managed to burn down the house."

Jack grinned, "Beautiful but yet deadly."

Kate rested her head on his shoulder and gave him goo-goo eyes. "You know it."

He wrapped his arm around Kate's lower waist and pulled her closer. "I still don't know how you managed to burn the noodles."

"Well I was a little distracted by _Passions_," Kate admitted.

Jack laughed out loud in surprise, "Kate, What were you doing watching that show?"

Kate bit her lip in playful irritation as she watched Jack's face turn a bright shade of red. "I can defend myself with a reasonable excuse."

"Passions? I don't think so." He snorted.

Kate squeezed Jack's hand. "I was off of work, and Riley was asleep so I just happened to flip the channel and I saw crazy stuff happening on this soap opera, like people flying in the air, talking babies, and demons in the basement, and let's just say I could relate after our experience on that island."

"Oh Kate…" Jack sighed.

"I was amused." Kate added with a nod. "We all have our guilty pleasures, and I guess that's one of mine. What's your guilty pleasure Jack, something I don't know about."

"Well it's not _Passions_."

Kate placed her hand to her face, "Let's move on from that."

Jack smiled, "Guilty pleasure…umm, I can't think of anything that doesn't involve you."

Kate squeezed his cheeks like a child, "Isn't that cute,"

He looked down as he blushed, "You found the best pictures to put in this album, thanks Kate,"

"It's nothing compared to what you've done for me tonight. It's just a little sentiment of my love; because I admire you for all that you've done for me and Riley. You're a world class father…"

Jack grinned, "World class,"

Kate clamped her hand over his mouth. "The spotlight's on me now so that means it's my turn to speak. And I was searching for a better to word to describe your skills as a father, but nothing is coming to mind."

Jack's eyes drifted to Kate's stomach and then he placed his hand there.

Kate beamed back at him as she positioned her hands over his. "These last couple of years have been like a fairytale, I feel like I'm in this perfect dream that's just going to disappear whenever I open my eyes and realize that it's not real…"

"But it is,"

"I know," Kate gushed. She entwined her hands between Jack's as she looked back at him. "It's just my life is so dramatically different from what it used to be. Every now and then I have to catch myself from feeling as if I have to run somewhere because I'm so used to it, but then I see you and Ry, and then I realize that I'm happy, and there's no need to run." She tilted his head up towards his. "How is it possible that you can be this sexy, and still be such a good man?"

"I couldn't possibly do it on my own, it helps that you're my wife." Jack teased.

Kate kissed the edge of his nose. "But seriously, I am very lucky to be married to you, and women tell me that all the time."

"I'm the lucky one," Jack corrected as he trailed his hands through Kate's tasseled locks. "If you need anything at all then let me know, because now that we are off of the island I'm able to run to the grocery store at four in the morning.." Jack said

"I need you," Kate whispered seductively in a low voice.

Jack grinned as Kate kissed his cheek and then trailed her soft lips down his neck. "I want you too, but are you hungry, or do you need a massage or…"

"The strange cravings haven't kicked in yet, so for now you're safe from having to head out at four for olives and potato chips." Kate rolled her head backwards as Jack placed his hand against her stomach. "What's going to happen when he…she actually starts kicking."

Jack brought the side of his face to Kate's stomach, "_This_, you're going to have to push me away."

Kate giggled, "And you're going to bring me to work just so you can do that?"

"I would bring you to work if I could, baby or not." Jack said with an easy smile causing his eyes to crinkle at the corners. He placed his hands on Kate's sides and then gently eased her onto her back. "Do you know how many of my colleagues are envious of the fact that I'm married to you?"

Kate shook her head, "No, but I hope it's not Cameron because he has a great wife in Monique,"

Jack shook his head, "Nah, but excluding him most of the men I work with tell me how beautiful you are."

Kate blushed, "They tell you that? When do they find the time for that kind of talk when there are so many surgeries going on."

"Well, remember when you came to visit me at work a couple of weeks ago with lunch, because I had left my wallet at home."

Kate tsked as she ran her hand over Jack's short brown hair, "Of course I remember that day because I was really hungry and I stole a couple of chicken strips from the caesar salad I picked up for you."

Jack smiled at Kate, "My colleagues made some comments about how sexy you were and I had to put my foot down."

"What did you tell them Dr. Shephard?" Kate cooed cutely as she stroked Jack's chin.

"I told them you were my wife, and then they backed off." Jack nodded in obvious approval.

Kate laughed, "I hope you didn't tell them that I was an ex-fugitive because that sure would've chased them away."

"It didn't chase me away," Jack murmured as he kissed Kate's cheek. "Thanks for the photo album I have a special place for it already,"

"Where is that?" Kate asked.

Jack smiled, "I'm going to put it in the guest room which I'm going to turn into a nursery for our new baby." He sat up but Kate placed her hands on his bare shoulders bringing him back down onto her. He breathed heavily as his stomach rose slowly against her own. "I have to think of a new theme. Riley's is under the sea and…"

"Every bit the doting father," Kate beamed.

Jack nodded, "When our son or daughter comes into this world I want to make sure that their room is ready…hey, I have an idea, since I decided the theme of Riley's room, how about you choose something…anything you like Kate."

"So if I said I wanted the guest room to be fixed up with all kinds of cupcakes would you do it…wallpaper with cupcake print, curtains with the same style, and maybe even a cupcake shaped lamp if they exist…maybe at Ikea, you can get anything there."

"Well if you told me that, I would say that you're hungry." Jack kissed Kate's lips. She placed her hand behind his head keeping his lips against hers for a while longer. "Are you?"

"Yes," She admitted.

"Well I'm going to find you some cupcakes," Jack parted his lips from Kate's for a couple of seconds in order to reach for a piece of paper on the press. "They have room service here,"

Kate took the paper from Jack's hands and then tossed into the air. "It's just…" Kate wrapped her hands around Jack's wrist and examined his watch. "9:30, how about we see if there are any bakery's around?"

"You sure, we could just check with room service first."

Kate cupped his chin tightly "I want to go on an adventure, even if it's just to get one cupcake…or how I'm feeling right now, possibly three."

"Fine, we'll go on an adventure," Jack wrapped his arms around Kate as he stood up. "Let's go find some cupcakes."

Kate laughed as she tried to get him to put her down. Her hair covered his face, and one of her legs were wrapped around him, while the other hung downwards. "We can't go out like this!"

"We can,"

"In your boxers!"

"Sure," Jack grinned.

"The women will be looking…at you, and I'm sorry but I can't allow that." Kate managed to get out of Jack's arms and she pushed him away. "And I was certainly not going to frolic around in this lingerie gown."

"Frolic…what am I going to do with you today Kate. First _Passions_ and now frolicking."

Kate twisted his arm behind his back and brought him towards her, "Let that go! And I'm giving you another baby so I should have a day when I can say anything I want without feeling ridiculous,"

"I'm just kidding. You can always say whatever you want."

"Of course because you're so perfect."

Jack glanced at Kate because back in the day when they had been further apart she had used that against him, in order to keep him away.

"And I mean that in the best way possible," Kate stood on her tippee toes to kiss his cheek. "Now get dressed Shephard, We have to hunt down some cupcakes!"

* * *

Charlie stepped into the L.A. coffee shop and quickly grabbed a booth alone by the window. He placed his guitar down across from him and then rested his hand against his cheek. The last couple of days he had seriously thought about calling Claire, because he knew that he couldn't do this forever. He clenched his jaw at the thought of Claire, she had the most beautiful blue eyes he had seen in his life, and her smile was like the sunshine, radiant and deserving of attention. Claire captivated him in every way imaginable and he just wanted to be part of her life again. He reached in his pocket for his cell. He was going to call Claire.

Charlie exhaled as he flipped open the phone. He nervously dialed in Claire's number, and then he paused. Charlie brought a shaking hand to his mouth. He was really pathetic…so pathetic in fact that he despised it. He was in love with Claire, but normal people didn't fall in love the way he did. When he cared about someone he put them first and allowed his love to cloud his judgments, which almost always caused him to crash. Charlie closed the phone as he thought about his brother Liam. A couple of years ago after getting cleaned up; Charlie had discovered that his brother was more interested in fixing his relationship with his 'new family' than his own brother, and that hurt. Charlie tried to understand why Liam would do that to him because they were close or at least that's what he thought.

Charlie closed his eyes as he allowed his mind to segue back to Claire. Claire deserved to ride him off however, because he had been a bloody idiot. Since he cared about her so much, he should've told her about his addiction from the beginning. Secrets always came out, and the sad thing was that he knew that, but he figured that he could keep Claire from the truth. Charlie bit his lip as he watched a couple of people stroll past outside without a care in the world.

He wanted to be like them, normal and in the company of the people he loved, but Charlie knew that he hadn't had normalcy for a while and that was unlikely to change. Charlie sullenly focused on the dented plastic table in front of him. His life would be perfect if Claire and Aaron were a part of it.

"Hi I'm your waitress Mary, can I start you off with anything."

"A coffee, dark roast, and a doughnut," Charlie replied without a hint of emotion. It wasn't that he was trying to be rude, but he was just so drained emotionally and physically. Charlie knew that his outside appearance gave him away, with his hair disheveled, and shabby beard, he only looked a quarter of the person Claire used to know on the island. And he suspected that if Claire saw him now she would run the other way.

"Pace right?"

Charlie looked up at the waitress in surprise. People had stopped recognizing him a while ago. After the rescue he experienced the celebrity status equivalent to that of a reality t.v. star.. "Yeah…hi,"

"You're my favorite out of the bunch,"

Charlie bit the inside of his cheek. Before crashing on the island he would've loved the kind of spotlight the waitress was giving him now, because he was a musician, and up and coming star…he even had plans on turning his band Driveshaft into the next Beatles. But all those dreams were lost to him now, and he was just trying to live a normal life, the best way he could. "Thanks,"

"Didn't you date the um…she had a baby."

"There were a couple of women with babies." Charlie said softly. Usually he would make a joke about the lack of protection on the island, but jokes just weren't in his system anymore. He was a step away from seeing a psychologist these days, because confession hadn't helped him that much lately.

"The pretty blonde, with the spectacular eyes, she was petite."

"Claire," Charlie answered. Even to say her name took a great deal of effort.

"Are you not with her anymore…"

"I'm sorry but my life isn't a tabloid. We were real people on that island not characters."

The waitress looked down. "I'm really sorry about that."

Charlie shook his head, "Don't be," He watched as the waitress walked away and then he looked back at his cell. Charlie had always feared failure, because a part of him never felt as if he was good enough for anything…at least until Claire came along. His insecurity had led him to his sodding addiction to heroin, and now Claire…but the addiction he had for her was deeper than a quick fix. She made him feel like someone special, and Claire had been the only one to save him from himself, because if the plane hadn't crashed and he never met her then he knew he would be dead.

* * *

"Those were the best cupcakes I've ever had in my life," Kate sighed as she sat back in her chair. About ten minutes ago they had stepped out of Gerald's Bakery with six cupcakes, and now there were only two remaining between them.

Kate dipped her finger into a swirl of vanilla frosting on Jack's cupcake and then brought it to her mouth. "Now that's good." She ushered Jack to finish the rest so they could head back to the hotel. "I'm starting to get a little tired now, and I was thinking that I'd take you up on that massage before I go to sleep,"

Jack opened the cupcake box and placed his cupcake inside. "I'll finish that later, but right now I'm going to take care of you." He stood up and then reached for Kate's hand. "Let's get you ready for bed."

Kate giggled, "Get me ready for bed,"

"Yeah, you need a bath, a massage, and last but not least to be tucked in."

"What am I four?"

Jack kissed Kate's neck and then pulled away. "Have you checked out the tub in the bathroom, it's more like a hot tub than anything."

Kate's lips curled into a smile, "A hot tub,"

Jack scooted Kate's chair back so he could help her up. "Yeah, and we definitely have to take advantage of that before we leave tomorrow morning."

"Yes we do," Kate linked her arms in Jack's and leaned against him as they walked back towards their hotel. A small raindrop fell onto Kate's cheek. She glanced up towards the heavens. "It's going to rain,"

As if she controlled the weather, a torrent of rain fell onto the sidewalk, pounding against the cement, and drenching both Jack and Kate in seconds.

Kate's mouth dropped open in shock because the rain was cold. "Run!"

They made a mad dash back towards the Westin Peachtree Plaza. Lightning streaked the sky up above, and the rain showed no signs of letting up. Jack reached for Kate's hand as he started to pick up the pace. She had no trouble keeping up with him, and a couple of seconds later they entered the lobby drenched and eager to get out of their damp clothes.

Kate shivered as she walked towards the elevator. Droplets of rain fell down her cheeks and her hair now hung in damp curls. She exhaled and closed her eyes as the AC in the waiting area started to seep her underneath her skin. Jack wrapped an arm around her protectively and massaged her shoulders causing a warm friction to replace the coldness.

As they waited Jack pulled Kate closer and she wrapped her arms around him as they waited for the elevator.

"You know what I was thinking about while we were eating those cupcakes."

"The baby," Kate said with a smile as she brought her head upwards to look into Jack's eyes.

The elevator opened and they both stepped in.

"How did you know?"

"Because you've been practically bouncing off the walls since I've told you,"

"I was thinking about names,"

"Jack!" Kate laughed.

"I know, I know,"

Kate bit her lip in order to conceal her smile, "What am I going to do with you, we don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet,"

"I know,"

Kate pinched him, "Well I have an idea. How about after our bath, massage…blah, blah, blah…we make a baby book, with suggestions for names, boy and girl, and possible themes for the guest room."

"I like that idea, but I am curious about one thing."

"And what's that?" Kate asked as the elevator opened.

"Well," Jack raised his eyebrows up and down at Kate seductively. "What does the blah, blah, blah, part entail?"

"You know,"

Jack shook his head stubbornly, "No Kate, I don't know,"

"Stop being such a naughty doctor," Kate teased as she snatched the keys to their room from Jack's hand. "You know what I mean Shephard, if we're not to tired after all of the activities we have planned for tonight then we could you know,"

"Sex," He said with a devilish smile.

"Sure, whatever," Kate opened the door and then reached for his wet shirt. "Get in here _now_ so we can get all cleaned up."

Jack loved when Kate was aggressive with him which she had a tendency to be at times. "Hold on one second Xena,"

Kate laughed, "God, you sound like Sawyer,"

Jack smiled, "I know, but I was only kidding."

"How about you strip, while I go arrange the bathroom."

"Arrange?"

Kate nodded as she passed Jack an innocent look. "I've got to set the mood and make it romantic…because that's how I'm feeling right now." Kate flipped off the light switch and bathed the room in complete darkness. Their room was now only dimly lit by the adjoining sky scrapers towering close by. "Now it feels like we're flying."

Jack turned around to look outside. Yellow lights flickered inside bathing the room in a subtle golden light, which was mixed in with a silvery halo beaming down from the moon. He then glanced back at Kate who was already making her way towards the bathroom. "Are you going to call me when you're finished?"

"No, I'm going to sneak out unannounced, tackle you, and then drag you by your feet into the bathroom," Kate teased.

Jack smiled. "Really, because that doesn't sound half bad."

He heard Kate's laughter as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

About ten minutes later that bathroom door opened back up and Kate stepped outside with a towel wrapped around her waist and her hair up in a high bun.

"I'm ready for you Jack, don't keep me waiting."

Jack walked towards the bathroom not sure what to expect. From where he stood he could see golden lights bouncing off the walls, and then he stepped inside. He was impressed with the sight in front of him. The spacious bathroom was covered with vanilla tea lights on the sparkling white tiles, and rose petals surrounded every candle.

"Kate," Jack said with his mouth agape.

Kate dropped her towel.

Jack felt his mouth grow dry and he suddenly forgot whatever else he was going to say. He watched as she walked towards the tub which was completely filled with bubbles.

"I hope like jasmine," Kate replied as she held up the box of soap bubbles and then shook it in the air. She then placed it down by the side of the 'tub' and signaled for Jack to join her. "What are you waiting for stud…the bath to get cold, or for me to be leave?"

"No, because I don't take baths unless I have reason to as in like right now." He walked over to Kate watching as the tea light highlighted the shadows around her face, and the warm glow of her skin. He stepped one foot into the bath first testing the water, but Kate pulled him in..

He laughed as he fell into the water. "Now this is a big tub,"

"Big enough for three, but in our case only room for two." Kate said softly. "Try some dessert."

"Dessert, what kind of dessert," Jack asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kate placed her hand to her mouth as she tried to contain her laughter. "I have fruit here," She gestured towards a tray of strawberries, mangos, and pineapples which rested on a stand in reaching distance.

"Mangos," Jack said.

"No fun," Kate reached for a strawberry instead and dipped it inside a small vat of chocolate. "Open up,"

Jack did as he was told and Kate lowered the chocolate covered strawberry into his mouth. A little bit of chocolate dribbled down his chin, and Kate teasingly licked it off and then kissed him.

"That's was good," He commented.

"There's more where that came from, but you can have some more later." Kate scoped up some of the bubbles in her hands and then placed it on Jack's head. "Aww, that's cute,"

Jack made a face as he shook the pile of bubbles off of his head. He reached for Kate's clip and took her hair down causing it to descend down her shoulders. She ran her hands through her unruly locks detangling them and then flipped her hair onto her back. "Let me help you," Jack said as he reached for the shampoo.

"You're going to wash my hair for me?" Kate asked.

Jack nodded as he brought his nose to inhale the sweet scent of her hair. "Do you trust me," He joked.

"Well you are a spinal surgeon, so I think I can trust you with my hair." Kate turned her back towards him and then Jack got closer. "I had a lot of fun today," She said as she looked towards the candles.

"Me too," Jack squirted a quarter size of the shampoo into his hands and then worked the lather into Kate's hair. She tilted her head back and a smile creased her face as Jack massaged her scalp. "I don't know that many husbands that wash their wives hair for them."

Jack trailed his hands between Kate's damp ringlets and then dipped his hands in the water so he could rinse out the shampoo. "I don't either, but who cares."

Kate relaxed against Jack's chest and then breathed in the soothing aroma from the bubbles. "I could fall asleep right here, just like this."

Jack watched as Kate held up her hands from the water to examine her wedding ring. He placed his hand over hers. "I had just planned on today being about you, but somehow you managed to turn the tables on me, by making me the happiest man in this world. I am so thankful that you're part of my life, and I know I said it already…but the way you make me feel, and how happy I am now wouldn't exist without you. You complete me Kate,"

Kate blinked away her tears, "You're just trying to make me cry." She playfully hit him and then turned around to look at him. "Today was just perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better anniversary."

Jack placed his hand underneath Kate's chin. "Now I have to start planning for next year."

* * *

Claire watched Riley as he slept in worry. He had trouble falling asleep, and it took him a while to finally get comfortable. Claire sighed as she placed her hand on his shoulder. He was a beautiful child, but yet small and vulnerable. Her eyebrows knitted low over her eyes as she watched his chest rise up and down slowly. She thought he was having a little trouble breathing earlier, so she had placed her ear to his nose to see if he was struggling to fill his lungs with air, but he seemed to be doing all right. Claire swallowed down a lump in her throat as she stared at the dark circles underneath Riley's eyes once again. She didn't want to suggest that Jack and Kate take him to the doctor, because she didn't want to intrude, and Jack was a doctor, but Claire suspected that Riley hadn't been this sick until tonight.

He moaned quietly.

Claire jerked her head towards him in fear but tears of relief slid down her cheek when she noticed that his eyes were still closed. She looked away sadly. Claire wanted to believe that Riley did just have the flu or a cold, but he had been sick off and on for a while now, and nothing really seemed to be helping him. Claire watched as Aaron came into the room. He had a toy truck in his hand and he sat down on the floor.

Claire couldn't help but to notice his saddened expression. "What's to matter Aaron,"

"Buster misses his friend," Aaron replied replied.

Claire blinked in confusion as she passed her son an encouraging smile, "Buster, who is that?"

Aaron held up his toy truck, and then gloomily started to drive the truck around in circles.

"Oh, I could be Buster's friend," Claire glanced at Riley one last time and then moved towards Aaron's toys which were tucked away in the closet. She grabbed a toy model BMW and then sat on the floor next to Aaron indian style. "Meet Buster's new friend um…Wheelie girl is here,"

"No mommy," Aaron sighed.

Claire looked back at her son a little surprised. "Okay, well I guess mommy's not cool enough to play cars,"

"Riley's car, _Jack_, was Buster's friend." Aaron pouted as he looked at his mom and then at Riley. "Does he not like me anymore?"

"No honey!" Claire exclaimed as she cupped her son's cheeks. "He's just tired."

"He's always tired." Aaron said with sad eyes. "I want my brother back."

Claire closed her eyes as she listened to Aaron, he was just four so he couldn't understand that Riley wasn't feeling that well. "Hey, I have an idea how about we head back into the kitchen and I get you some more cookies, how does that sound."

Aaron slowly nodded his head up and down.

"Come on Aaron," Claire said standing up, she reached for his hand but he hesitated for a while and just watched Riley. "Aaron, do you want some cookies?"

"Does Riley want any," Aaron asked innocently.

Claire was at a loss for words. "Yes, we can get Riley some cookies as well, but let's hurry up before they get cold."

"He's really pale mommy."

Claire took in a deep breath as she felt her heart wrench. She wanted to call Jack and Kate, but then again she didn't want to bother them, even though Claire thought Riley needed to see a doctor just in case he was coming down with something more serious than the flu. Claire squeezed Aaron's hand a little tighter. "I need to watch Ry, so we have to get your cookies now sweetheart, so we can come back and check on him."


	6. Sweet Home Savannah

Chapter 5- Sweet Home Savannah

"Morning beautiful," Jack whispered in Kate's ear.

She stirred ever so slightly and then let out a low moan.

Jack's hazel orbs glimmered with admiration. He tucked the strands of chocolate curls behind Kate's delicate ears and then placed his mouth to her skin. He kissed her earlobe softly and then her soft cheeks. Kate placed her hand across the side of his chin and gently stroked his stubble. "Just trying to give you a wake up call,"

Kate smirked. Her eyes were still closed, and sunlight streaming from the large glass paned windows cascaded golden light onto her long eyelashes. "I'm awake…but there are other things you could do to get me on my feet in seconds,"

Jack snickered as he wrapped his arm around Kate's neck. "I liked having you all to myself last night."

"I loved it," Kate cooed. She peeked one eye open as she traced circles along Jack's chest. "I think I only got two hours of sleep last night after all that…activity,"

Jack smiled, "I didn't get any sleep at all." He stood up and pushed back the covers.

Kate sat up and placed her hand against her head as she watched a naked Jack grab a towel on the stand. "I would prefer it if you didn't get dressed just yet,"

"Oh really?" Jack taunted playfully as he held the towel in his hands.

"I had so much fun last night that I don't want this to end. I want to keep you in Atlanta, and live in this hotel…and have all night sessions forever," Kate giggled as she wrapped the linen sheet around her body and stood up. Her head was spinning so she paused for a second and massaged her forehead.

"Are you okay Kate?" Jack asked walking over to her quickly. He placed his hand on her shoulder in obvious concern.

"Fine, just a little hungry."

"Then I'll order in breakfast before we leave," Jack's eyes drifted down to Kate's stomach. "Because you are eating for two now," His cheeks flushed with warmth and he hugged Kate.

She laughed, "If you want to get out of here you should put that thing away,"

"Thing,"

Kate bowed her head in a fit of giggles and then pointed to little Jack. "That _thing_, as much as I want to stay here, I do want to get back to Riley. I miss him."

"I miss him too," Jack looked down and then grinned. "I'll put _him_ away,"

Kate bit her lip, "When we get back to Savannah, work starts back up, and I won't get to see you this much. How about we order breakfast, and while we wait for that…I take advantage?"

"And we try to fit breakfast and sex into an hour?"

Kate grinned, "We can shower, get cleaned up for the day and then eat breakfast. I think we need a little more time for the latter suggestion of yours' because my hormones are raging like a mad woman and I'm trying my best to control them so we can get back to our son,"

Jack raised his eyes up and down playfully, "Raging hormones, sounds a little dangerous,"

"These are the good hormones, I'm in a good mood," Kate cast a sideways glance at Jack, "Now at least,"

Jack stepped back cautiously.

Kate smiled, "But you shouldn't worry because at the moment I'm not really carrying around any extra weight, and my feet aren't killing me, so life is good. Not that I'm complaining or anything." Kate latched her arm around Jack's. "Go ahead and order room service and I'll be in the bathroom waiting,"

"Then I'll order," Jack said with a nod. "Should I get out a notepad and pen?"

"No just remember that I am craving blueberry pancakes, bacon, eggs…if they have cheese, eggs with cheese, strawberry yogurt and a big tall glass of ice cold milk. Kate jabbed Jack in the chest playfully, "Did you get all that stud?"

Jack reached for Kate's hand, "You lost me after strawberry yogurt,"

Kate kissed him, "My last request was a big…tall…glass…of ice…cold…"

"Kate,"

She smiled, "I just wanted to make sure you got it, because everyone knows how slow surgeons are…I mean for heaven's sake Jack, you can fix spines…but yet you can't remember a simple breakfast order," Kate affectionately cupped his chin and then winked at him, "Spinal surgeons,"

"I think I got it all now," Jack turned around and headed towards the phone, "You go ahead and get the shower running,"

"Shower…I was thinking more on the lines of a hot bath."

Jack glanced over his shoulder at Kate.

"We can fit it all in our last hour," She convinced.

"That's fine," Jack said as he picked up the phone. Before he could dial in the room service number Kate wrapped her arms around his neck. "Woah," He unsteadily swung to the side. "Tackling me now?"

"I just wanted to thank you for taking me away to this place. I know I could've waited to thank you again, but I just wanted you to know,"

"I know," Jack said softly. He placed the phone away from his ear slightly and looked back at Kate lovingly. "You've thanked me like a million times. I took you here because not only did I need to have you alone from the distractions of work…but I also wanted to have a chance for us to reconnect in privacy. I missed this. I missed us talking about anything and everything but work…and obviously I missed the sex." Jack stroked Kate's cheek. "But honestly my intentions were selfish I just wanted to have you to myself."

"Ditto," Kate rested her head against Jack's back. "Now I'm going to leave you alone for a little while so you can go ahead and order breakfast, I'll be in the bathroom."

"I'll be right in," Jack kissed Kate and then started to dial in the number to room service.

* * *

Claire opened Aaron's room door. The first thing she noticed was the empty space in Aaron's bed. The comforter was pulled back and his pillow was on the floor. Claire's forehead creased in concern, and her hand lingered on the door as she looked towards Riley. He was still sleeping in the bed. All he did was sleep. Claire bit her lip. She was going to have to suggest that Jack and Kate take Riley to the hospital. Claire felt horrible for suggesting that to Jack and Kate, because Jack was a doctor, and not to mention that Riley wasn't her child. Claire was distracted by the television. She turned around and slowly walked into the den. Claire found Aaron sitting on the couch with the remote in hand and a pillow clutched tightly in his arms. "Aaron?"

Aaron turned around, "I wanted to watch television."

Claire sat down beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, "You know if you couldn't sleep then you could've woke me up and we would've watched t.v together,"

"Well…I went in your room…and you looked happy. Mommy who is Charlie?"

Claire felt her heart skip a beat. She looked away from Aaron's curious blue eyes and then removed her arm from around him so she could place her hands in her lap. Did she say Charlie's name aloud when she was dreaming. Now that she was awake the dream seemed so far away. The island was now gone, and so was Charlie.

"Mom."

"Charlie was a good friend of mine,"

"Did he die?"

"No!" Claire placed her hand on her mouth. She had been louder than she planned. "Sorry Aaron, I just…he was a good friend." Claire nodded in the way a parent would to a child in order to politely get them to drop the subject. But as usual Aaron didn't bite.

"Did I know him?"

"You were really young then." Claire looked down at the rug. "I knew Charlie on the island with Jack and Kate but he's um…not here now."

"Why not,"

"People change Aaron,"

Aaron scowled, "Like Riley,"

"Riley hasn't changed he is still the same," Claire directed her attention back towards Aaron who was staring blankly at the television. "You know what would make Riley feel better?" Aaron didn't respond so Claire tapped his shoulder lightly. "Hey,"

"Yes," Aaron asked softly.

"Let's make some breakfast, and if Riley feels up to it we'll go to the park before Aunt Kate and Uncle Jack come back. How does that sound?" Claire massaged Aaron's shoulder and she was relieved to see him give her a small smile.

"Uncle Jack is a doctor…can he fix Riley?"

"Honey, Riley's not broken." Claire replied with furrowed eyebrows. She stood up and Aaron followed after her. "He's just not feeling well right now but he…" Claire paused. She didn't want to think the worst right now but she had been for a while. No matter how many times she had this conversation with Aaron it never got any easier. "I'm going to go check on Riley,"

"He's still in bed, where he always is."

"Aaron sweetheart, when you don't feel well don't you lay down too?" Claire asked trying to get him to understand. "Riley wants to play with you, but right now he just can't."

"I'm being selfish." Aaron pouted.

"We are all a little selfish." Claire rubbed Aaron's head. "But you wanting Riley to be okay is not selfish, you miss playing with him, and I know he feels the same way." Claire swallowed as she waited for Aaron's reaction.

"Do you think Riley will go away like Charlie?"

* * *

Kate kicked her legs up on the dashboard and placed her hands over her stomach in content. "I'm going to have to call my doctor so I can schedule an appointment."

"And I'm going to have to take that time off work,"

"You're schedule will probably be set by then,"

"Cameron will cover for me," Jack said with a smile. "After all I can't be MIA while you go check on our baby." Jack focused back on the highway. "Baby, baby, baby,"

Kate turned in the seat slightly, "You're still in shock. Jack you're practically foaming at the mouth at the thought alone."

"Am I?"

"You so are," Kate grinned. She squinted at Jack curiously, "When should we tell Riley. Last night I was thinking about that."

"I thought about it too, he'll be happy." Jack said assured.

"He will, and so will Aaron." Kate rested her head against the headrest. She glanced out the window thoughtfully. The cars on the freeway passed them by in a blur. When they left Riley hadn't been feeling that well. He was showing all the signs of a cold…a fever…exhaustion…but he seemed to be getting better which was why she didn't bring him to the hospital. Kate hoped that when they returned Riley would be better.

"Claire didn't call us about Riley," Jack said slowly.

"Which is a good thing I hope," Kate tried her best to sound as if she wasn't worried. Deep down she always feared that Riley could have something worse than a cold. Kate searched Jack's eyes for any signs of tension.

"Claire would call us if Riley didn't get any better," Jack assured. He seemed to be trying to convince himself that now.

"Claire would,"

Jack nodded.

Silence filled the car for a couple seconds and then Kate placed her hand on Jack's.

"I never told you the real reason why I needed to get away."

Jack raised an eyebrow and took his eyes off of the road briefly. The radio was on low, and 'Carry Me Ohio' by Sun Kil Moon was playing. Jack turned the volume down all the way. "There is a reason?"

"I was worried about Riley," Kate confessed. "When it comes to Riley I worry about everything you know that and…" Kate closed her eyes for a second. "I thought if we went away then he might be better when we came back. I know it's a horrible excuse and I'm a bad mother,"

"You are by no means a bad mother."

"I ran from our son,"

"It was our anniversary, I took you away." Jack said. He swabbed at his mouth with the back of his hand. "If he is sick then we'll take him to the hospital."

"You think it's just a cold?"

"I do," Jack gave Kate a weak smile. "Otherwise I wouldn't have taken you to Atlanta. Our anniversary means everything in the world and you know that…but if I honestly thought Riley was sicker then we would've stayed in Savannah."

"I'm going to call Claire and see how he's doing."

"We'll be in Savannah very soon." Jack said.

Kate placed her hand to her mouth, "As soon as we got in this car I just got this bad feeling. Maybe it's the hormones speaking again, but I'm starting to really worry." Kate reached for Jack's hand and he squeezed tightly. "I was fine in Atlanta, but now that we're heading back to Savannah everything is starting to hit me again."

"Riley was better when we left,"

"He was,"

"So we'll just see when we get there okay," Jack squeezed Kate's hand once again.

Guilt was setting in. Maybe they should've never left Riley in the first place. Kate sighed and then tilted her head back against the seat. "The mood swings must be setting in already…and so early, Jack you're in trouble." Kate turned back up the radio. "This song is depressing lets listen to something happy."

Finally Kate decided to turn off the radio.

She would just clear her mind until they got home.

* * *

Charlie stepped into the coffee shop in downtown L.A. He figured that he could sit in his apartment all day in a daze, or else go out and try to do something with his life. The last couple of days he had been in a depressed stupor trying to figure out why Claire hadn't responded to one of his letters in the last three years. Charlie wanted to believe that she hadn't received them because he had the wrong address, but Jack told him that Kate had told him about the letters. Charlie grabbed a seat in the corner. He couldn't help but to wonder if Claire read any of them. The last time they were together she was disgusted with him, and obviously she still felt the same.

As difficult as it was going to be he had to move on. Charlie clasped his hands on the table. He stared off in the direction of a young couple sitting close together as they whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears. As painful as it was going to be, he had to let go. Because this emptiness he felt inside couldn't be cured with anything or anyone besides Claire. It was time to move on. He'd write one more letter and then he would be done. Somehow he would find a way to move on. Get a job to compliment his recent milestone of being clean for three years, and pick up the pieces.

Coffee shops were depressing. Charlie reflected as he looked around. He was surrounded by three types of people. There were suits, drinking coffee alone and reading the newspaper before work, and then there were the couples. Happy, almost sickengly so, and in the midst of it all it were people like him.

The girl in the corner with the thick glasses, she had to have a prescription out of this world, and stringy hair. She hid in the corner alone. Looking beyond depressed with her bag clutched close to her body, and a hot cup of coffee cradled in her other hand. Charlie wondered what her story was. He knew without asking that his story was worse.

If only he hadn't been using. The pity and shame was going to be the hardest part to get over. If he did manage to move on. Charlie tapped his hands on the table in thought. After Liam left to take care of his family, Charlie had made the same promise to get his life together. But he had only gotten worse. The sting of rejection had eaten him up inside, and the loneliness became intolerable. Heroin became his friend during the darkest of nights, and the loneliest of days.

Charlie didn't want to become a junkie again. He didn't want to turn to heroin for the euphoric high feeling that only lasted for a few hours and then sent him crashing. Charlie rubbed his forehead. After the last letter was written he would wait a week, and then he would figure out what to do from there.

"Three dollars for a damn scone! What the hell…all it is is a little biscuit…hell I could make that with my bare hands… I ain't paying three dollars for some bread!"

Charlie could recognize that voice from anywhere. He looked up and wasn't surprised to see Sawyer's tall figure hovering over the register.

Sawyer turned around to face the customers, "Three dollars for a scone…don't you people got better things to do with your money like say…help out the needy women at the strip joint down the street." He chuckled to himself. "I ain't paying three dollars for a scone, that's some highway robbery."

"Excuse me sir," An employee said approaching Sawyer.

"What d'ya want Mr. Starbucks…I already said I ain't buying your scone,"

"Then don't buy the scone, but please sir, would you mind taking your voice down a little. You're disturbing our customers…"

"Your three dollar scone eatin', stuffy shirt, tight lipped, upper crust of society customers are being disturbed by me…well, well, well, Mr. Starbucks ain't that a shame." Sawyer drawled in his southern accent.

"I'm going to ask you one last time,"

Sawyer smiled, "And if I don't,"

"Then we'll have to ask you to leave, but hopefully it won't come to that."

Sawyer opened his mouth to return his signature smart comment but then his eyes fell on Charlie sulking in the corner. "You're actually not worth my time, Coffee bean." Sawyer strolled over to Charlie and sat down across from him without invitation. "Either I'm watching an episode of VH1 has beens or else I'm looking at the real and autenithic Charlie Pace,"

"_Authentic_," Charlie corrected.

"You know what I meant. What are you doing in a place where they charge three dollars for a scone," Sawyer blew out a puff of air. "For a scone,"

"I heard that, about ten times." Charlie replied. He wasn't in the mood to entertain Sawyer's humor. Now he regretted coming to this particular coffee shop.

"Anyways what are you doin' in Los Angeles Chucky, trying to build the frame for starting back up Driveshambles…Driveshafner…"

"Driveshaft…my band was Driveshaft,"

Sawyer reclined back in the booth, "Well 'cuse me, I see someone's not so happy to see a former graduate from Craphole Island. If I was considerate then I would leave, but lucky for you that's never been my strongpoint."

Charlie felt like asking if Sawyer had someone else to harass like the strippers he was talking about earlier but he refrained.

"These girls in Hollywood are trouble…I better leave before I end up with some little Fords runnin' amuck." Sawyer smirked. "So what's new with you?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "You don't have to pretend to care,"

"I'm not pretending just nosy. You and Claire made up? Ya'll were like Bonnie and Clyde on the island."

"Bad comparison…that was more like you and Kate."

"News flash Chuck-a-roo, Katie Shephard chose the Doc…and together they had a little Shephard…we had nothing." Sawyer shrugged. "Freckles wasn't my type anyways,"

"Good to know," Charlie said. He was thinking about taking a raincheck. "I was about to head to the…"

"What's the rush Chucky boy? You don't have to hate me anymore, I'm not the enemy."

"No offense or anything, but I'm not sure why you're even talking to me. After Kate choose Jack, you alienated yourself, and decided to make everyone's life miserable especially mine."

"That's in the past,"

Charlie shook his head, "I wish it was that easy to forget the past, but it's not. Nice seeing you again Sawyer, But I got to…"

"Claire hasn't talked to you since huh?"

"What?" Charlie asked.

Sawyer nodded, "I guess I'm not the only one that's lost contact."

* * *

Claire opened the door for Jack and Kate. "Hey,"

"Hi Claire," Jack said.

Claire quickly ushered them inside. Her instinct was to ask them about their anniversary, but she withheld because of her concerns for Riley.

"How is Riley?" Jack asked as he searched around the den for his son. Aaron was sitting on the couch with an open coloring book in front of him. He looked up at Jack and Kate and waved. Aaron wasn't as energetic as usual. "Is Aaron alright?"

"Aaron is fine," Claire said slowly. Her eyebrows dropped as she looked between Jack and Kate. "But Riley…"

"Mommy, Daddy!"

Jack, Kate and Claire turned. Aaron's room door had been thrust open and Riley ran towards them. He was still in his pajamas, and even though he was running it seemed as if he was in pain. Riley was pale, and his smile seemed forced.

"Hey buddy!" Jack exclaimed picking Riley up in his arms and then hugging him tightly. Riley wrapped his arms around his dad's neck, and then extended his hand for Kate to grab onto.

Kate held Riley's small hand in hers. He was so pale…and…there was no color in his cheeks. What was wrong with her son? Dread was starting to cloud over her again. Something was wrong, she couldn't deny that anymore. Kate's eyebrows furrowed low over her eyes, and she felt her eyes glisten with tears.

Unconsciously she squeezed onto Riley's hand harder just to make sure he would squeeze back. He did, but not with his usual strength. With shaking hands Kate ran her hands over Riley's man of dark hair and then stroked his cheek. "Jack…" she stammered.

"I know,"

Kate stared back at him quizzically. Jack shook his head signaling for Kate not to say anything else and then kissed Riley on the cheek. Kate watched them in awe. She left for Atlanta with Jack, when she should've stayed. What kind of mother leaves when there child is sick? Kate blinked as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

She was stronger than this. But how could she keep it together when her only son was staring back at her behind sunken eyes, and a weak smile. She slowly let go of Riley's hand and then walked into the kitchen wiping at her face.

Claire followed after her while Jack stayed in the den with Riley.

"It's bad," Kate said with a nod. She rested her hand on the counter and looked back at Claire with a tight smile. "I thought Riley had a cold…or even the flu, but still I should've stayed here."

"Kate you were gone for only one night,"

"Riley needs me…he needs us. Jack and I are his parents and we should've stayed here and took him to the hospital yesterday, because there's something wrong with him…He looks so sick…" Kate's eyes widened and she placed her hand to her mouth. "I'm scared that if I touch him then he'll break…he looks so fragile…so sick." Her arms started to shake.

The front door opened and then closed.

Claire quickly walked over to Kate and hugged her. "Kate, it might not be anything, just wait until you go to the hospital and…"

"And what…I hate hospitals! I hate them. My mom died in one, Tom died when I was trying to escape from one." Kate placed her hand to her face. "I can't do this right now. I just need too…" Kate started to cry harder. She was overly emotional and she was desperately trying to control it but she couldn't.

The tears fell like rain.

Aaron came into the kitchen with Claire and Kate. He stood in the doorway in silence watching as Kate cried unsure of what was going on.

"Is Aunt Kate okay?" Aaron asked.

Claire nodded. "Aunt Kate is fine,"

"She's crying." Aaron pouted.

Kate turned around so Aaron wouldn't have to see her tears. "Last night was so perfect. I was so happy, and Jack he was great…and now we come back home and everything is messed up."

"Kate," Jack said as he came into the kitchen. Riley was in the car along with his belongings. "I called the hospital and told them that I would be late because it's time we take Riley to…" Jack looked down at Aaron who looked up at him curiously.

Claire rubbed Kate's back and handed her a tissue to wipe her eyes. Jack walked across the kitchen to Kate and wrapped her in his arms.

Kate clung onto his shirt. "Why am I thinking of worst case scenarios," she sobbed quietly.

Jack clenched his jaw as he led Kate towards the car. He didn't want to think about worst case scenarios because it was his son, not a patient he was treating at work, but his own flesh and blood. Until Jack had concrete evidence of what was going on with Riley he would have to try and remain level headed. For all of their sakes.

Kate got in the backseat with Riley. She said nothing but wrapped her arm around his shoulders and brought him to rest against her.

Jack met Kate's eyes in the rearview mirror. It pained him to see her so sad.

* * *

Claire sat on the edge of her bed with her hands clasped together. She wanted to be there for Jack, Kate, and Riley, but she couldn't. All she could do was wait. Wait until they came back and hopefully with good news. Claire exhaled and tilted her head backwards. Aaron was smart, he knew that Jack and Kate were scared about what was going on with Riley, and Claire could see it in his eyes that he was scared too. She really hoped that it was nothing serious, despite her bad feelings, and constant worrying, hopefully Riley would be fine.

Claire stood up and walked towards the window. She opened the blind slightly so she could peer out. Aaron sat alone in the grass, playing with his favorite truck as if he had been forced. He was sad. Claire needed to cheer him up somehow.

While thinking about how she could make Aaron happy. Claire thought about how Charlie used to always come to the rescue. When Aaron was just a little baby, he would read to him. Claire sat back down on her bed.

Jack had Kate and Kate had Jack. So they weren't in this alone. Riley had both of his parents to help him get through and to love him. And even though Claire loved Aaron with all her heart she feared that it wasn't enough. Aaron was getting to that age when he would start asking questions about his father…even though Thomas was his birth father…in the back of Claire's mind Charlie had always been Aaron's father. Because it was Charlie that had held her hand after Kate helped her deliver the baby, and Charlie that went after Aaron when Danielle Rousseau had taken him. Charlie risked his life for her, and after three years of silence, he still wrote to her.

Even if Claire tried she could never stop loving Charlie, and now she needed him more than ever. Maybe it was finally time to respond to his letters.


End file.
